Easy Going
by Liuny
Summary: En una de sus peleas Draco y Harry hacen una apuesta: “Aparentar ser novios ante todo el mundo” quien pierda, cumplirá un capricho del otro… Slash! DxH
1. Chapter 1

**Easy Going**

**Summary**: _En una de sus peleas Draco y Harry hacen una apuesta: "Aparentar ser novios ante todo el mundo" quien pierda, cumplirá un capricho del otro… Slash! DxH_

**Prólogo.**

— ¡Malfoy! ¿No te podías esperar cuando menos a cumplir el mes de haber comenzado el año escolar? —Preguntó el moreno cabreado, en medio de un solitario pasillo.

— Potter, te recuerdo que tú te atravesaste, pero, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? El niño mimado de Dumbledore necesita una alfombra roja por donde pase, y que se arrodillen.

— ¿Qué clase de estupideces dices Malfoy? ¿Te sientes bien? Te recuerdo que los dos salimos heridos y perjudicados, ¿O es que la herida en mi hombro y el rasguño en tu brazo son que? ¡Aparte rompiste mis gafas! Te recuerdo que un miope las necesita para ver…

— ¡Eso te pasa por atravesado! ¡Idiota!

— Hurón de mierda ¿En que idioma? ¡No estaba arrevesado! Se me cayeron los lentes y tuve que detenerme a recogerlas —Empezó a explicarle como a un niño pequeño, mientras en los ojos de Draco se podía leer la furia latente y creciente—. Tú fuiste el idiota que no vio que estaba allí, y aparte tenías que cargar con un objeto punzo-cortante, para rematar corriendo, ¿Quieres bajarle? ¡Por poco y no me matas! ¡Me agarrabas una vena y me desangraba imbécil! —Dijo quitándose el pañuelo, por suerte, no había roto muy profundo.

— Te lo juro Potter, sigues y ahora si te voy a clavar la tijera en el cuello intencional… —Advirtió sádicamente el Heredero Malfoy.

— Trata de hacer eso, y Malfoy, desearás no haber nacido.

— ¡JAJAJAJA! —Rió con suprema ironía—. ¿Me amenazas Potter? Te recuerdo que tienes un serio problema de visión.

— Rata inmunda —Dijo tratando de caminar sin trastabillar, no vio que había un libro tirado, y casi se cae sino es porque Malfoy estaba allí—. Joder… —Exclamó bajito.

— ¡Potter! ¿¡Cuánto crees que cuesta la maldita camisa para que la vengas a manchar con tu sangre?

— ¡Me iba a caer! ¡Tú tienes la culpa!

— ¿La culpa de que? San Potter. ¿Por qué no llamas a tu novio Weaselette para que te ayude, ah?

— ¡Él no es mi novio Malfoy! —Dijo ya tratando de no moverse.

— Compadecería al pobre de Weasel si lo fuera… ¡iugh! Debe ser horrible tener que salir con alguien como tú, que lo único que le gusta es hacerse el sufrido y llamar la atención. Oh si —dijo haciendo la mímica—. Porque el señor oscuro va tras de mí. Pobre de mí, mi padrino y mis padres están muertos, oh, pobrecito de mí. Patético Potter.

— Tú no durarías ni dos minutos en mi vida, Malfoy… —Le dijo Harry resentido—. ¡Y ya quisieras ver que fueras mi novio! Al día ya estarías dejándome por cobarde, porque eso es lo que eres un cobarde —Siseó venenosamente.

— ¡Ja! ¿Enserio? Por Merlín ¿Potter que estupideces estás diciendo? ¿Me estás retando?

— ¿Quieres intentarlo Malfoy? Te reto, ¿Tendrás las agallas de ser el novio de Harry Potter? Aparentar ser mi novio, mientras todo el mundo nos mire ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Aparentar? Potter, ese es mi segundo nombre, pan comido… ¿Y _tú_ podrás soportar mi vida? Comparada con la tuya, yo si tengo problemas reales.

— Él que rompa la apuesta primero tendrá que cumplir algo que el otro desee ¿Te parece razonable? —Explicó con una sonrisa oscura.

— Vas a morder el polvo Potter, soy un ser muy paciente Potter, y aparte me retaste, no esperes que sea yo quien desista, en cambio tú, vas a vivir un infierno.

— Ya veremos Malfoy —Dijo tendiéndole la mano para cerrar la apuesta—. Voy a hacer que te tragues cada una de tus palabras —El rubio la tomó sin dudar, el moreno iba a emprender su camino, cuando se volteó de nuevo—. Por cierto, me debes otras gafas, procura comprármelas antes del lunes, sino, pobre de ti.

— No me asusta Potter.

— No sabes nada de mí…

— Lo mismo digo, y para que veas que soy buen novio, te llevaré a la enfermería —Le dijo jalándole bruscamente del brazo, casi haciéndole caer…

_¿Continuará?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Easy Going**

**Capítulo 1:**

— Harry¿Qué clase de maldición tienes encima para venir a la enfermería a principios de año?

— Bueno, Poppy —Dijo el moreno, sorprendiendo al rubio al escuchar llamar a la enfermera por su nombre—. Me estaba besando con mi novio, cuando de repente me resbalé, perdí mis gafas las cuales se rompieron, y me corté con una armadura al tratar de mantener el equilibro, sino fuera por su agarre no me tendrías aquí —El ojigris iba abrir la boca cuando recibió una patada en la pierna.

— ¿Harry? —Preguntó La enfermera—. ¿Tu novio?

— Si.

— ¿Y donde está? —Preguntó contrariara, allí el único que estaba era el señor Malfoy. Harry le señaló con cara de niño bueno, la boca de la sanadora se abría y se cerraba, sin poder pronunciar nada.

— ¿Qué sucede Madame¿Se encuentra bien?

— Eh, atrás tuyo está Draco Malfoy.

— Ya lo sé.

— ¿El no era tu enemigo hasta hace unas horas?

— Poppy, somos novios desde el año pasado —Dijo con una expresión sorprendida—. ¿Qué no lo sabía?

— Señor Malfoy ¿Está bien?

— ¿Ah? —Dijo algo despistado—. Si, perfectamente es que P… —Otra patada—. Estoy preocupado por Harry… —Dijo con algo de asco.

— Esto es sorprendente.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

— No por nada, me alegro por ustedes, felicitaciones. Ahora veamos esa herida ¿Está usted también herido? —Mostró el brazo—. Espere un momento mientras termino con Harry —Cuando terminó con Harry empezó a curar a Draco—. ¿Harry?

— ¿Qué sucede? —Dijo leyendo las etiquetas de algunas pociones, pegándosela a la cara por falta de lentes.

— Con respecto a lo de tus lentes.

— No te preocupes, Draco dijo que me iba a comprar unas nuevas ¿Verdad cielo? —Agregó deslizando por debajo una amenaza.

— ¿No es mejor que te la cures de una vez? —Preguntó empezando a cabrearse el rubio de nuevo.

— No iba a recomendar eso Potter, es demasiado inconsciente para someterse algo así, no se puede hacer esfuerzos por una semana, ni forzar la vista, y a él, advertirle eso es decirle que haga todo lo contrario¿No lo sabe Malfoy?

— Oh… pero, yo lo cuidaré —Todo con tal de no tener que comprarle las malditas gafas, hacía lo que fuera, además, no tenía porque realmente cuidarlo. Cuando Harry oyó eso por poco y no se cae el frasco, masculló una maldición por debajo, y se volteó tratando de afinar la vista fallando miserablemente en el intento.

— Ummm, no lo sé. Harry, ven el lunes luego de clases y haremos un chequeo, si alguien está tras de ti, no me preocupo tanto. Pero, es serio, o en vez de curarte, te dejará ciego.

— ¿Y mientras tanto como piensan que vea?

— Alguien tendrá que ser tus ojos.

— Agradezco su preocupación pero prefiero mis gafas.

— Listo señor Malfoy, no fue la gran cosa, la próxima vez tengan más cuidado —Se volteó a ver al moreno—. Pues¿Qué te parece si te hacemos el chequeo ahora mismo y vemos si estás en plenas condiciones para operarte, que te parece?

— Sí, eso sería una gran idea, Madame Pomfrey, le dejo a Po… Harry en sus manos, quedé con Pansy que le ayudaría con pociones, y me entretuve —Dijo 'acariciando' la cabeza de Harry, el cual, gimió de dolor al sentir que le jalaban el cabello.

— «Maldito mentiroso, eso dolió» —Pensó, haciendo que se alisaba el pelo para evitar el dolor.

— Bueno, ven Harry, acuéstate. ¿Está seguro que no se quiere quedar señor Malfoy?

— Oh, ya lo desearía, pero, no hay que hacer esperar a una dama.

— Anda sin cuidado, nos vemos después —Le tiró un beso con la mano, si pudiera lanzarlo con veneno, no lo hubiera dudado.

— Sí, adiós.

— Bueno, ahora, abre los ojos lo más que puedas y levanta el pulgar, aquí —Dijo situándolo arriba en de su cara—. Mira tu uña fijamente, no me parpadees que puedo hacerte daño —Apuntó su varita a la pupila, y de esta salió un fino hilo rojo—. No me parpadees que luego es peor… —Estuvo con el rayo rojo en un solo ojo como por cinco minutos, luego, lo dejó descansar a la vez que escribía algo en un pergamino—. Final del descanso.

— «Joder» Ahora estoy más ciego que antes.

— Tuve que dilatar la pupila, y luego irme a los nervios, más tu miopía… calculo, que no verás correctamente en las próximas doce horas.

— Madame, tengo tarea que hacer, sin contar que una de ellas es un informe de Snape —Habló mientras la sanadora revisaba su otro ojo—. Y él no me dará una prorroga porque esté ciego.

— No hables tonterías, mañana es domingo y podrás… —Sopesó sus palabras, no había encontrado ningún problema en operar mañana—. Yo misma hablaré con Severus, los demás profesores entenderán el precario estado de su visión, aparte que luego de la operación quedará algo atontado, el conjuro duele.

— ¿Más que la Cruciactus?

— No.

— Entonces, no dudo quedar atontado.

— No es por el conjuro. Tiene algo de Astigmatismo, miseria, _-0.10 dioptrías_. Ahora lo que debemos centrarnos, la miopía que está algo alta, _-6.00 Dioptrías_, quedará con la visión perfecta, puesto que será un corte transversal, sin mayores complicaciones, ahora, es la pos-operación. Es serio, no podrás hacer cosas que hagan presión en la cabeza. Como alzar peso correr, o que el mago oscuro fuerce tu mente.

— ¿Va a decírselo a él como hará con Snape?

— Muy gracioso Harry, tomarás pociones sin soñar, por una semana y si puedes poner una barrera alrededor de tu cama mejor.

— Me parece demasiado exagerado para una simple operación, sé que la operación muggle, solamente dura cinco minutos, y luego te dejan ir a tu casa, como si nada.

— Si, pero, el problemas es que los magos tenemos un factor más que cuidar… La magia, especialmente la tuya¿Debo recordarte todos los incidentes que se han causado por un ataque de los tuyos?

— No —Dijo mirando sus manos.

— Sólo es una semana, luego podrás darte contra la pared si gustas. Puedes traer al señor Malfoy mañana si quieres para que te acompañe.

— Creo que Hermione se sentiría muy mal si le hago eso…

— Como quiera. Todo menos el señor Weasley.

— ¿Entonces mañana se llevará a cabo la operación?

— Sí¿Qué tan mal vez?

— Un montón de puntos difusos rojos, y algo que se parece a usted. ¿Me puedo ir?

— Lo espero aquí mañana a las ocho, antes que me pueda llegar un paciente.

— Seguro, ahora, déjeme tratar de visualizar el pasillo.

1

— Harry ¿Dónde estabas¿Y tus gafas?

— Eh, se me rompieron en un accidente, y luego las perdí, y ahora ando algo ciego, porque me dilataron la pupila y mañana me van a operar.

— ¿DE QUÉ! —Preguntó preocupada.

— Me van a curar la miopía ¿Dónde estás? —Dijo tanteando y tocó una cabeza.

— ¿Harry que haces? —Preguntó Ginny.

— Perdón Ginny¿Mione donde estás?

— Aquí —Dijo volteándole la cara.

— Ya vi tú contorno. Te quería pedir que fueras conmigo.

— ¡Claro! Necesitarás mucha ayuda porque no verás al momento… tengo que ir a la biblioteca para saber los exactos cuidados que necesitarás, y todas las desventajas, si vez a Ron, dile que estudie, que yo llegaré a revisarle la tarea

—Herm.

— Sí, tendrá que tener mucho cuidado en no levantar cosas pesadas —Harry fue totalmente ignorado, así se volvió y chocó contra otra persona.

— Lo lamento.

— Tranquilo Harry ¿Estás bien? —Dijo Ron con curiosidad.

— Ciego, pero bien.

— ¡Ciego!

— ¡Ciego¡No sordo¿Podrías dejar de gritar que luego tengo que hacerlo publico?

— Perdón, Perdón… ¿Pero como va a eso?

— ¿Me puedes ayudar a llegar al gran comedor? Y decirme la hora, si no es mucha la molestia…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo será esto? —Preguntó consternado.

— Dos días.

— Te llevo… —Los dos empezaron a caminar—. No cuidado —Lo jaló del brazo.

— ¡Con más delicadeza!

2

— Dray ¿Dónde estabas?

— En la enfermería.

— ¿Qué te pasó?

— Nada de gravedad.

— Bueno, si estás bien, no creo que sea importante¿Vas a bajar a cenar?

— Me cambio y bajo. Espérame aquí.

— No te tardes que te dejo —Le advirtió Pansy, mientras miraba el reloj, eran las siete de la tarde. Cuando Draco regresó, bajaron hablando _trivialmente_ de los altibajos económicos que estaba teniendo el ministerio de magia en el ámbito de la venta del jugo de belladona. Exportándolo a la mitad de su precio generando grandes bajas, cuando estaban dirigiéndose a la mesa de Slytherin, sus ojos vagaron inconscientemente a la mesa de Gryffindor, buscando a cierto león en particular, y allí estaba comos siempre hablando y jugando con sus amigos como siempre, estúpida apuesta, pero, ya lo llevaría hasta el final, nadie retaba a un Malfoy y se quedaba tan tranquilo, y luego Potter decía que su vida era difícil¿Qué era lo que tenía de difícil reír y bromear?—. Draco, baja a la tierra.

— ¿Eh?

— Estás en el aire camina que estamos atravesados.

— Buenas noches —Les saludó Zabini cuando se sentaron.

— Hola, Blaise —Le respondió la rubia.

— ¿Saben que Potter anda cegato?

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó con interés Parkinson.

— Sí, chocó contra Mcnair y le pidió disculpa, luego estaba Weasley echando humo, se la perdieron una escena divertida.

— Que mal, bueno, deberé darle las gracias a quien lo dejó ciego, si hay que darle un buen regalo. ¿Quién crees que haya sido ha Dray?

— «Pues, yo… figurativamente» —Se dijo a si mismo—. Pero, pienso igual que tú, hay que darle un buen regalo. «¿Lo irán a operar, mañana?» —Se preguntó, sonrió planeando algo, mañana le daría el susto a la Granger, se dijo, mientras volvía a mirar hacia Gryffindor.

2

— Buenos días Harry. Señorita Granger. Veo que el señor Malfoy al final decidió no venir.

— ¿Por qué tendría que estar Malfoy aquí?

— ¿Cuándo comenzamos? —Dijo para evadir la conversación.

— En estos precisos momentos, lo que va a hacer, es, quitarse todo lo que aprete.

— Despreocúpese de eso Madame Pomfrey le traje a Harry cien por ciento preparado, tanto mental como físicamente.

— En realidad estuvo metiéndome miedo de lo que pasaba si desobedecía alguna de las indicaciones.

— Hizo muy bien, bueno tiéndase —Dijo llevándoselo a la cama.

— ¿Necesita alguna ayuda?

— Yo le avisaré señorita Granger.

Lo que pasó fue simple, con un plástico adhesivo le abrieron los párpados, cortando por el medio para dejar el glóbulo ocular descubierto, agarró la varita, y un rayo blanco se mantuvo estable, con un corte perfecto, levantó la cornea, y empezó luego el rayo cambió a un color azul muy celeste, la cornea volvió a su lugar, y luego lo mismo con el otro ojo, no fue más de diez minutos.

— No fue la gran cosa, si se siente una presión extraña en el ojo pero no es como para ponerse a gritar.

— El dolor de cabeza viene después —Le dijo la sanadora con una risita tonta.

— Aún no veo nada, eso molesto, ahora sé lo importante que es mi visión.

— Estás vedado, no verás, hasta que pase.

— ¡Malfoy¿¡Qué haces aquí? —Gritó la castaña olvidándose que estaba en el ala médica. Harry abrió la boca al escuchar el nombre.

— Vine a ver como está Harry —Dijo sedosamente.

— ¿Harry? —Le preguntó alterada.

— El señor Malfoy tiene todo el derecho de ver a su novio —Salió la enfermera antes que Harry pudiera tantear terreno.

— ¿Novios? —Repitió cada vez más roja, el ojiverde no veía pero podía sentir la furia—. ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER ME VALE QUE ESTÉS RECIÉN OPERADO¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?

— Déjalo en paz Granger, te vas a infartar —Le dijo yéndose al lado de Harry, y apoyándose en la cabeza de este.

— Malfoy, no haga eso que Harry no puede hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzos —Le reprendió la enfermera, y Draco haciendo ¡ups! Se separó de él, Hermione estaba algo molesta.

— ¿Potter? —Le llamó la castaña.

— Herm, verás Draco, es mi novio desde el año pasado… —En esos momentos no podía jugar, no tenía sus cinco sentidos con él, y no era figurativamente hablando.

— ¿Y usted no lo sabía señorita Granger? —Le preguntó Poppy algo confundida.

— ¡Claro que no! Es algo más que totalmente ridículo.

— No es ridículo Herm¿Por qué no nos crees¿Qué haría él aquí entonces? —La mirada de la prefecta se estrechó.

— Pruébalo.

— ¿Qué lo pruebe? —Preguntó escéptico, pero por dentro estaba que se comía las uñas, se suponían que aún debían aclarar unos aspectos de la apuesta—. ¿Probar que?

— Supongo que como dicen son novios, a Malfoy aquí presente no le importará besarte… ¿o si? —El moreno se sentía encerrado¿Ahora que iban a hacer¿Malfoy le daría su primer beso? En cambio el rubio, estaba sopesando¿De verdad besaría a Harry Potter? Lo miró.

— Granger, no te desmayes —Dijo al final levantando a Harry de golpe sorprendiendo a su 'novio' también, era su dignidad y orgullo la que estaba en juego, unió sus labios, dejando al _Golden Boy _en estado de shock. Cuando se separaron—. ¿Feliz?

— Oh Dios Bendito… ¿Qué clase de juego bizarro es esto?

— ¿Amor? —Preguntó el rubio irónicamente. Potter, estaba allí parado sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían¿¡Malfoy acaba de robarle su primer beso!

— «Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no» —Pensó de forma esquizofrénica.

— Harry ¿Estás bien? —Le dijo la sanadora sacándole de su ensueño.

— No, de repente siento un horrible mareo.

— Es lógico, te dije que los efectos vendrían después, recuéstate y mantén los pies en alto. ¡Señores! Le recuerdo que estamos en una enfermería¿Podrían dejar de pelear? —Hermione y Draco pararon de insofacto—. Si siguen tendrán que irse.

— Pero, esto es ridículo, lo más seguro es que Malfoy haya hechizado a Harry.

— ¿No te parece eso algo Cliché? —Le preguntó el rubio defendiéndose.

— Eres un _en vía de _mortífago… ¿Qué quieres que piense? Lo más seguro es que a la primera oportunidad lo llevarás a donde el señor oscuro…

— Estás algo imaginativa, Granger.

— ¿Imaginativa? —Cuando iba a gritarle a Harry, vio que había quedado dormido.

— Peleen afuera, háganme el favor —Dijo sacándoles de la enfermería. Los dos se quedaron helados cuando las puertas se cerraron delante de ellos.

3

Lunes, fatídico lunes… ¿Qué había hecho cuando pensó en esa apuesta? Era lo único que pasaba por la mente de Harry, siempre con su maldita impulsividad por delante, se levantó sabiendo que no podría dormir más, vio el reloj "seis de la mañana" con un portazo se metió en el baño, ya tenía algo de su vista de vuelta, antes de empezar clases debía ver perfectamente, cuando estuvo listo, su mal humor no había mejorado y Ron pagó los platos rotos, lo tiró de la cama y salió de allí, el remedo de beso, no salía de su mente, por Merlín, solamente había sido unir los labios de la forma más tosca posible, punto.

Se dejó caer en la silla pesadamente mientras se servía unas tostadas, y tenía que hacer algo de esfuerzo para ver donde estaba la mermelada.

En la mesa de los Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, estaba tomando algo de café hasta que en su campo de vista entró Potter, lo siguió con la vista, y sonrió al recordar que lo había besado, bueno eso no era un beso, eso era una unión precaria de labios, otra cosa que le sacó una sonrisa, fue como se acercaba a las cosas para ver que eran. Negó repetidamente con la cabeza ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Le preguntó su razón, terminó su taza de café, se levantó para ir a su primera clase, pociones dobles con los Gryffindor, sonaba interesante.

4

— Pociones a esta hora, nada mejor… —Dijo Harry irónicamente. Todo el mundo ya estaba allí revisando que todo estuviera allí. Draco se le colocó al lado y lo miró empezando a tener un tic nervioso en el ojo—.

— Merlín, estás catastrófico —Le reprendió, el ojiverde pegó un bote, jamás se esperó eso, Hermione no dejaba de mirar, junto con todo el mundo cuando se oyó 'catastrófico', Malfoy había agarrado la corbata de su Némesis, y le empezó a arreglar.

— ¿Se puede saber que haces? —Le preguntó bajito.

— Arreglarte… ¿Qué más? —Varias bocas se abrieron de la impresión—. No voy a ir agarrado de la mano contigo en esas fachas, la camisa afuera… ¿Qué no sabes que la camisa del uniforme va por dentro? Existen los peines, Harry —Siguió arreglándole unos mechones, cuando abotonó la túnica.

— ¿Señor Potter, señor Malfoy puedo saber que demonios hacen? —Preguntó Snape llegando.

— Lo arreglo un poco —Dijo, y Ron estaba lívido, pero, no podía moverse su cerebro no parecía conectar con sus piernas.

— ¿Usted sabe a quien está arreglando?

— Claro, a Harry Potter. ¿Qué no puedo arreglar a mi novio? —Se volteó a mirar a su padrino, el Gryffindor sonrió tímidamente, era el momento del soponcio de Snape.

— ¿Desde cuando Harry Potter es tú novio? —Preguntó tratando de mantener su temperamento bajo llave, no por nada había sobrevivido tantas veces siendo espía, pero, esto estaba superándole.

— Desde el año pasado en San Valentín. ¿Pasa algo¿Está bien profesor Snape?

— ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy¡¿Qué demonios significa esto! —Preguntó el pocionista ya definitivamente dejando la aparente calma, empezaba a estar algo alterado¿Algo? La vena de la cien decía todo lo contrarío.

— ¿Severus que pregunta es esa¿Qué no me expliqué bien? —Empezó a explicar dejando la formalidad profesor-alumno, y pasando a la camaderia padrino-ahijado—. Harry es mi novio… ¿Verdad cielo? —Le dijo agarrándole del brazo.

— Draco, pensé que le habías dicho el profesor Snape¿No me dijiste en una de tus cartas que lo habías hecho?

— Esto es inverosímil, hace dos días estaban peleando…

— Sí, estábamos manteniéndolo en secreto, pero, decidimos hacerlo público, ya que todo el mundo se iba a enterar cuando nos casáramos.

— ¿Tienen pensado casarse? —Salió de la boca del pelirrojo desmayándose y cayendo al piso sonoramente, Harry se separó del lado de su novio, y se fue a reanimar al pelirrojo.

— Ron, despierta —Le dijo el Heredero de Gryffindor, dándole unos golpes en la mejilla, cuando reaccionó.

— ¿COMO QUE TIENES PENSADO CASARTE CON EL MALDITO HURÓN DE MALFOY! —Le dijo con expresión de desmadejarlo—. ¡EXPLÍCAME!

— Si no te lo dije, fue porque ibas a reaccionar así… —Dijo alejándose del pelirrojo un poco.

— ¡MALFOY TE RECOMIENDO QUE CORRAS PORQUE TENGO PENSADO DEJARTE SIN CABEZA! —Le rugió.

— Vamos, Ron por el amor de Dios, no me quiero quedar sin novio, y tampoco sin amigo.

— Harry suéltame.

— ¡Todos callados! —Se obligó Snape a salir del shock, imponiendo el orden, el prefecto de Gryffindor paró instantáneamente—. Entren a clase… —Amenazó, nadie se movía, querían ver si Ron le lograba partir la cara a Draco y viceversa por parte de los Slytherin—. ¿Qué no oyen¡Ahora! Draco, después de clase tienes muchas cosas que explicar… —Los amenazó.

— La apuesta es un secreto —Le dijo bajito Harry dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, y yéndose a sentar sentándose al lado de Hermione mientras Ron sentando atrás con Neville aún tenía que satisfacer sus instintos asesinos—. _Hare Krishna_, Ron… —Expresó tratándole de calmar, curiosamente lo que hizo fue aumentar su rabia. El rubio se llevó una mano instintivamente a le mejilla, eso era lo más parecido a 'cariño' que había recibido alguna vez, por más falso que fuera, el Gryffindor transmitía perfectamente sus sentimientos, pero, esta vez no pudo distinguir absolutamente nada más que tranquilidad, quería seguir allí parado, desgraciadamente… la clase había empezado.

**TBC.**

_Gracias por los Reviews, enserio, fueron alentadores, la historia, está en proceso de, haymuchos errores y desperfectos que iré acomodando en el futuro, espero tener otro capítulo antes de enero, por lo pronto, y aunque este chap no me gustó nada, de nada, espero que a ustedes cuando menos los haya divertido._

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO**

_Atte, Liuny._


	3. Chapter 3

**Easy Going**

**Capítulo 2:**

— Draco¿En que estabas pensando? —Preguntó Snape conteniendo las ganas de dar un paso, alargar los brazos y ahorcarle—. ¿Por casualidad pensaste en lo que tu padre iba a decir cuando se enterara¿O es que tú intención es matarle de un infarto?

— Sev, estás haciendo demasiada alharaca por esto, he tenido millones de novias y novios, y tú no has mostrado mayor preocupación.

— ¡Hablaste de matrimonio y Potter encantado por la idea!

— «Mierda, creo que me pasé… ahora entiendo la alteración» Sever… —En esos momentos era cuando necesitaba a Potter, era bueno para crear mentiras rápidas.

— Toma asiento, mírame a los ojos, y dime ¿Qué carajos viste en Harry Potter como para proponerle matrimonio? —Ahora tenía que pensar en los argumentos, las palabras del Gryffindor llegaron más claras que nunca "no sabes nada de mí…" ¿Qué había visto en que sentido? Pajarearía un poco a Severus para pensar un poco.

— ¿En que sentido quieres la respuesta?

— No seas idiota Draco, te vi nacer, luego crecer, hasta ahora, sé todas tus mañas… —Le regañó. Maldijo en su mente, joder con el hombre. ¿Qué había visto en Harry Potter¿Qué era lo que decían algunas mujeres en Slytherin de Potter que le sirviera? Era el héroe de todos, eso era algo que no podía usar, normalmente lo criticaba con mucha frecuencia. No había pasado tanto tiempo como para descubrir alguna virtud en el Gryffindor¿Qué decía? Se suponía que tenían un año como novio y se negaba a preguntarle cuales creía que eran sus virtudes, un momento más y sonó el timbre que indicaba que tenías que entrar a clases.

— ¡Ya va a empezar la otra clase! Lamento irme, luego te contesto, te haré una redacción de dos metros de largo.

— Drac… —Pero no pudo terminar puesto que había huido de allí.

Llegó a encantamientos justo a tiempo, y se sentó en la parte más alejada del profesor, tenía todo el salón en su campo de visión, sin embargo, solamente miraba a Potter, era hora de observar intensivamente al moreno, no sabía que era lo que podía hacer Severus, y eso significaría que debía perder la apuesta… y sabría Dios que le mandaría a hacer Potter, no podía arriesgarse a eso. ¿Qué podría tener el Gryffindor como para haberle propuesto matrimonio? Está algo difícil, polos totalmente opuestos, era impulsivo, demasiado pasional, muy 'bueno' demasiado Gryffindor. ¡Malfoy! Tampoco es que busques verdaderas razones por las que le propondrías matrimonio realmente.

¿Era el único que se le plantaba de frente y le decía que estaba mal¿Qué clase de razón era esa? Si eso era lo que más odiaba de Harry Potter, no lograr intimidarlo, que siempre estuviera un paso delante de él, cuando pelean jamás sentir ese odio latente en el ambiente y esa capacidad de decirte que estabas erróneo sin humillarte, Harry volteó y al verlo que estaba tras su persona, le guiñó un ojo aún manteniendo la sonrisa que aún sostenía de hablar con sus amigos, y volviendo a participar en la clase.

Esa sonrisa… había que admitir que cabía en el término _tierna_, lo que todo el mundo envidiaba del _Golden boy_ aparte su trasero, la maldita sonrisa que siempre era capaz de mantener en su rostro sin importar como se sintiera, esa máscara que a su contrarío, mantenía felicidad, irradiaba paz y alegría. Sintió un vacío en el estómago cuando recordó aquel beso, el jamás pensó en algo más que, ser su novio para 'molestarle', pero ahora veía, pasando de la superficialidad, parecía que Harry lo que quería era un respiro a su mala actitud. O por más bizarro que fuera, hacerle entender algo que Él aún no lograba ver.

Cuando terminó la clase, en ningún momento se dignó a detener la línea de sus pensamientos, luego tuvieron transformaciones, y de allí al almuerzo, todos estaban saliendo cuando escuchó a alguien llamándole ¿Quién podría ser? No era ni Pansy, ni Blaise, era un hombre, pero, su amigo no tenía ese tono de voz, así que se volteó queriendo matar a quien lo detuvo, tenía mucha hambre, el hambre lo ponía de mal humor.

— Potter, que raro, Miss inoportuna.

— No sé para que me molesto, pero, Malfoy, no te recomiendo que vallas al gran comedor.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

— ¿Cómo que porque¡Parvati y Lavender saben de nuestro _noviazgo_¿Quieres comer o morirte de una embolia?

— Potter, mi estómago exige comida, y aquel que se atreva a hablar, estará en serios problemas.

— Vez por eso es que decía que no aguantarías ni un minuto en mi vida… vamos, te llevaré a comer a otro lugar…

— ¿Nuestra primera cita? —Dijo burlón.

— Merlín Malfoy, si nadie te lo ha dicho, te lo digo yo ¡Termina de crecer!

— Yo no fui quien empezó con esto.

— Aceptaste, en ningún momento te obligué, te recuerdo que en ese momento estaba medio incapacitado.

— ¿Te rindes?

— ¿Te di a enteder eso? Perdón, pero, no. Ya estoy demasiado acostumbrado como para prestarle verdadera atención a tus palabras… te estoy ahorrando un mal mayor, luego podrás alardear todo lo que quieras.

— Pobre.

— Malfoy ¿Alguna vez ha pensado dejar por cinco minutos de ser un cabrón?

— No, es parte de mi encanto.

— El ego… —Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— En las cocinas, y **SI**, por hoy un Malfoy se va a dignar a comer con Harry Potter, entre elfos doméstico, así tenga que utilizar la Imperius…

— «Y me regaña ahora, que no tenía pensado decir nada…» —Pensó sorprendido.

1

Se sentó en uno de los bancos que estaban dispuestos en los terrenos de Hogwarts, tenía un libro en la mano, pero, lo soltó a su lado recostándose en el espaldar y cerrando los ojos, maldita semana tenía que dar gracias a los grandes por concederle el tan ansiados sábado, una semana de pesadilla, hasta la profesora Mcgonagall lo había llamado a su despacho para preguntarle ¿En que estaba pensando cuando decidió decirle que si a Malfoy? Todo el mundo había sacado por conclusión que Draco Malfoy se le había declarado, ajá…, dudaba que ese ser le dijera a alguien te amo, sinceramente algún día. Abrió el libro, hoy no estaba su 'noviecito' a la vista, así que empezó a leer.

No había pasado ni una hora de estar concentrado en su lectura, cuando Malfoy apareció en el patio, sin ninguna intención de buscar al niño-que-vivió, es más quería estar solo, ciertamente tenía que admitir, que era un dolor de cabeza andar con Potter, nunca lo dejaban en paz ni por un momento. Pero, admitir eso, sería la derrota, pero, lo vio, allí estaba tan tranquilo leyendo un libro, y como la carne es débil no aguantó la tentación de irle a molestar.

— ¿Cómo está el novio más bonito de la tierra? —Le preguntó pellizcándole una mejilla.

— ¡Por dios! —Dijo quitándole la mano, sobresaltado—. ¿Malfoy¿Qué demonios quieres¿Matarme de un infarto?

— No, venir a in concordarte un rato¿No puedo? —La marca del pellizco, se formó inmediatamente en la mejilla del moreno.

— Eso me dolió… oye, cuando quieras hacerme daño avisa, para estar preparado.

— Pobre Potty.

— ¿La madre ocio llamó a tu puerta?

— Se le podría decir.

— ¿En que puedo servirte? —Dijo volviendo a leer, no tenía ganas de pelear hoy, su cabeza no daba para encontrar argumentos hirientes con que batallarle.

— Tengo una pregunta —Soltó de repente sin siquiera darse cuenta. El ojiverde interceptó sus miradas—. Ahora que sean dos.

— Se cae el mundo ¿Qué me quieres preguntar? —Le aceptó con mucha curiosidad.

— ¿Qué verías tú en una persona para pedirle matrimonio? —La pregunta era perturbadora, pero, la tenía que hacer, hoy era la reunión con su padrino y aún no tenía como responder, y eso que había estado dándole vuelta desde el lunes.

— ¿Yo? Antes de ver, pediría un acta firmada y notariada, que se casa conmigo bajo su responsabilidad… —Dijo con un toque de humor negro en la frase.

— Estoy hablando enserio.

— ¿Qué? Yo también.

— Potter, estoy hablando de cuales son los requisitos, que necesitaría una persona para que te casases con ella.

— Una equivalencia de mí poder.

— ¡Potter! Estoy hablando enserio¿Cómo carajos sabes que te has enamorado? Y este es tan profundo que te impulse a pedirle matrimonio —Le lanzó sin contemplaciones.

— Pues, sus virtudes… —Dijo sopesando la respuesta—. Sentir ese cosquilleo o mariposas en el estómago cuando estás con esa persona. Malfoy, que cuando proyectas tu futuro quieras estar con ella. ¿Qué haces preguntándome eso¿Te flecharon? Te recuerdo que la bigamia, en el mundo mágico y el muggle, está prohibida…

— Eres insoportable.

— El burro que hablando de orejas. ¿A quien le vas a pedir matrimonio?

— Creo que dije sin darme cuenta que me iba a casar contigo, y ahora tengo que decirle a Severus que fue lo que vi en ti.

— Buena suerte, Severus Snape, no ve nada bueno en mí.

— Entonces ayúdame.

— Malfoy, que uno mismo se diga sus virtudes es un problema de narcisismo.

— No puedo contigo. Sobrepasas mi límite.

— ¿Vez alguna cualidad en mí? —Chasqueó la lengua moviendo la cabeza negativamente—. Mejor adviértele que es una apuesta, no tiene caso que busques cualidades positivas en mí, si eso, es lo que más odias de mí persona ¿Podría seguir leyendo? Si no te molesta… por fa. No fue una semana agradable, y solamente, porque mi vida, tiene que estar en boca de todos, buenas tardes, 'Draco' —Se levantó de allí, dejando que la túnica negra cayera en su sitio, y se alejó de allí, dejando al rubio pensativo.

2

— Pensé que no ibas a llegar nunca —Le reclamó el pocionista, mirando entrar a su ahijado.

— Perdón, me entretuve hablando con Harry…

— Oh buen Merlín¿Llegas tarde por Potter?

— Algo así —Le respondió sentándose al frente, miró a la chimenea¿Ahora que hacía? Potter, también podía haberle dichos a sus amigos la farsa, y en vez de eso se aguantó su mal humor, el problema en cuestión era Lucius Malfoy.

— ¿Cuáles fueron las razones por las que le pediste matrimonio a Potter, Draco Malfoy?

— No le pedí matrimonio.

— ¿No? Pues yo escuché que sí.

— Escucha Sev, Él me dijo que a ti te dijera la verdad, pero, mantén la boca cerrada.

— Ya me olía a truco sucio, no la abriré…, lo que hagan es su problema.

— Bien, hace una semana, estábamos peleando en un pasillo poco concurrido, algo dije, no recuerdo exactamente que fue, pero, Potter, me retó a que aparentara ser su _novio_, porque no me creía capaz de que yo pudiera estar en su vida por más de un poco tiempo, así que empezamos una especie de farsa, el que rompa el reto primero, o yo acepte lo que dijo, deberá hacer algo que el otro quiera… por eso te pido que no digas nada, no sé que me mandaría a ser Potter, si llego a romperla yo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo es esto?

— Hasta que alguien la rompa.

— ¿Por qué aceptaste¿Estás loco!

— Estaba en juego mi orgullo ¿Qué querías! Además, debo admitir que en ese momento tenía demasiada adrenalina corriendo en mi cuerpo.

— Hay Draco, no te voy a regañar, pero, esto se te puede salir de las manos.

— Claro que no, es un simple juego, una estúpida apuesta.

— ¿Qué le digo a tu padre si se llega a enterar?

— No lo sé. Lo que quieras, Él no está dentro de la escuela.

3

— Enserio ¿Es imposible que tengas la corbata arreglada? —Le preguntó Draco, arreglándole el nudo.

— ¿Qué importa¡Deja de arreglarme!

— ¿Harry?

— ¡Mione! —Le dijo dando un pequeño brinco, y mirándola con una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿Qué sucede?

— Hablar contigo ¿Por qué tan a la defensiva?

— Por nada ¿Para que soy bueno?

— ¿Sabes? Ustedes son la pareja más utópica que jamás he conocido en este mundo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Todas las veces que los he visto, Malfoy lo único que hace es arreglarte, nunca están agarrados de la mano, o con una actitud 'cariñosa' —Le explicó esta expectante, Harry ce cernió al brazo de Draco poniendo la cabeza en su hombro, le agradeció al rubio no haber dado un bote.

— Lo lamento, pero, le molesta que tenga el nudo de la corbata desecho ¿Hablamos aquí o caminamos?

— ¿Con él? —Preguntó consternada.

— Sí Hermione, con él —Empezaron a caminar, ninguno de los tres hablaba, pareciera que la prefecta estaba escogiendo muy bien sus palabras, el moreno no le había soltado el brazo en ningún momento, sin embargo, no le pareció desagradable.

— ¿Por qué decidiste no entrar en la orden? —Preguntó de repente y muy de sopetón, el Heredero de Gryffindor paró en seco.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

— Porque no comprendo, hace un año cuando llegó la carta, tú te negaste rotundamente, yo pensé que luego de un tiempo aceptarías —Le dijo con tristeza o algo muy parecido, Harry empezó a jugar con el brazo de Draco, movía los dedos frenéticamente acariciando la piel del heredero Malfoy, mientras veía lo que hacía ausentemente.

— ¿Te importa que haya rechazado la oferta?

— ¡Pensé que querías destruir al Lord!

— ¿Es necesario que esté en la orden? Escucha Hermione, no te ofendas, pero ¿Si yo me negara a ser el salvador del mundo mágico ustedes seguirían siendo mis amigos? —Pronunció con voz neutra, dejando algo desestabilizada a su interlocutora. Draco simplemente escuchaba, hasta pensaba irse de allí, estaba escuchando una conversación demasiado privada, pero Harry no parecía darse cuenta que era su brazo en el que buscaba apoyo.

— ¿Qué cosas dices¿Ahora que vas a insinuar Harry Potter?

— Nada, lo lamento, fue una pregunta capciosa. Por más que duela decirlo yo esta guerra no soy más que un _trofeo_, Él que lo tenga gana, punto. Ciertamente prefiero destruir a Voldemort —Alteración normal—. Antes que caer en sus garras, pero, no tengo pensado estar subyugado a Dumbledore.

— ¿Y por eso te hiciste novio de Malfoy? —Preguntó con creciente ironía.

— ¿El hecho que salga con Draco Malfoy quiere decir que me voy a ir al otro lado¿Eso es lo que estás insinuando? —Le dijo soltando a su _novio_ y mirando a Hermione, con plena calma, pero, en sus ojos se denotaba una frialdad que el rubio jamás había visto en esos ojos que parecían haberse vuelto dos esmeraldas enterradas en el ártico—. ¿A eso viene todo este alboroto?

— No estoy alborotada, te estoy haciendo una pregunta civilizada, tampoco es para que pierdas el control de tu magia… —Le dijo dejando entre ver sin querer un miedo en la voz. El ojiverde lo percató al igual que el rubio y entrecerró los ojos.

— Merlín… no lo puedo creer ¿Me tienes miedo¿Crees que te haría daño? —Preguntó incrédulo—. ¿Seis años y crees que accionaría mi magia o te pondría una mano encima¿Qué clase de insano me crees Herm? —La castaña titubeó, Malfoy, no se lo podía creer—. Por el amor de Dios Hermione, respóndeme¿Crees que sería capaz de dañarte? —Pero, nada que respondía, entonces recordó algo, en las vacaciones antes de comenzar su sexto año, aquella vez que casi los mataba a todos en el Grimmauld Place, por una pérdida de control que tuvo con su magia. Pero, eso fue hace casi dos años.

— Lo siento… Harry… —Le dijo y salió corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás dejándolo pasmado y sin poder decir nada.

— Potter —Le dijo con cuidado Draco. El aludido lo miró—. ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Te lo parezco? Me acabo de enterar y por un error que una de las personas que considero mi hermana, me teme… Malfoy, si es que tienes un resquicio de corazón o una mísera de dignidad, olvida lo que acabas de escuchar.

— Escucha —Le dijo agarrándole del brazo—. No creo que ella te tenga miedo… —No supo que fue lo que le impulsó a hacer eso—. Es Granger, ella es capaz de dejarte tirado con un conjuro…

— Eso no te queda…, vi tu cara, percibimos lo mismo, no me vengas con eso¡Merlín! Cuando dije que no sabías nada de mí no pensé que estuvieras tan perdido. Tú papito trabaja en el ministerio ¿No has oído nada de lo que dijo el ministro de mí luego del enfrenamiento con Voldemort antes de terminar el sexto año? —Draco hizo memoria aún sin soltarle, algo había dicho su padre, sí, en ese momento andaba con una sonrisa sádica muy propia que no presagiaba nada bueno, 'Potter había logrado desarmar al lord, logrando huir salvando la vida de sus dos amigos, y ahora el ministerio lo cree una amenaza'.

— Algo oí… —Dijo soltándole ¿Derrotado? Pero no pudo decir más nada, ya que el moreno empezaba a alejarse, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y se alisó un mechón de cabello ausentemente, alejó todos los pensamientos que rodaban por su cabeza y reemprendió su camino, Potter se le estaba calando en lo más profundo de su subconsciente y nada parecía detenerlo.

**TBC**

_Aps... Draquito en los próximos capítulos, será algo **cruel** si lo podríamos decir de esa manera, aunque cambiará... O.o I hope so... en fin, espero que les guste. Por cierto, quería agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer estos desvarios míos, y aparte de ello, dejan review... de todo corazón. Atte. Liuny_


	4. Chapter 4

**Easy Going**

**Capítulo 3: **_Bad kisser._

— Entonces Cho ¿Cómo piensas hacer este año para conquistar al bombón de Potter? Lo tienes difícil ahora que está con Malfoy —Le preguntó Marietta.

— Sí, he oído, que los Malfoy son bastante posesivos, y no comparten nada. Especialmente su pareja. Y yo no veo a Harry como un chico que traicione a su novio.

— La carne es débil —Dijo perversamente—. Solamente tengo que levantarme un poco la falda —Dijo subiéndosela con los dedos de forma provocativa.

— No sé, yo jamás he visto que Potter se fije en esas cosas…

— Oh Merlín. Marietta, es un hombre, todos los hombres caen rendidos por un buen par de piernas, yo me casaré con él o me dejo de llamar Cho Chang, imagíname, es uno de las personas más ricas del mundo mágico, un cuerpo envidiable, poderoso, y en quinto lo traía loco ¿Qué te puedo decir? Malfoy, es algo pasajero… Él me quiere a mí.

— Ándate con cuidado amiga, puedes salir mal parada de esto, especialmente si Potter se entera que estás jugando con Él simplemente por su dinero y fama.

— Cierto, no está demás tomar precauciones —Sugirió la otra amiga—. ¿No sería mejor un filtro?

— Esto es algo personal, yo tengo que hacer que el _Golden Boy_ caiga rendido a mis pies —Dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa de satisfacción de la cara.

1

— ¡Potter¡Boo! —Le asustó Malfoy saliéndole por detrás mientras hacía que el chico botara en su asiento.

— ¡Joder contigo crío! —Le dijo molesto.

— ¡Jaja! No sabía que tú fueras de los que andara con un libro debajo de las narices todo el tiempo, pensé que ese papel lo tenía Granger —Miró el título del libro. "1001 preguntas y respuestas"—. ¿Qué clase de libro es ese?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó sin paciencia.

— Pues, vengo a visitar a mí novio.

— No hay nadie a cien metros a la redoma Malfoy, te recomiendo que huyas antes que te hechice.

— Soy tu novio, tengo derecho a estar a tú lado —Le dijo en tono sarcástico, consiguiendo que el moreno volviera a su puesto y siguiera leyendo furibundo. En realidad, no había podido dormir muy bien, ya que las relevaciones perturbantes que había recibido, lo traían preocupado, y seguía, sin entender ¿Por qué demonios, Malfoy daba una excusa tan estúpida como esa?

— No eres mi novio, simplemente estás aparentando serlo, que siempre te de por molestarme, porque desgraciadamente no tienes nada que hacer, me parece totalmente injusto —Le reprochó quitando la vista del libro y posándola en sus obres grises, Draco sintió por segunda vez como esos posos verdes insondables, le robaban el aliento; tenía que preguntarle, no se resistía.

— ¿Y como va lo de Granger? —Preguntó en tono malicioso, no sabía como lanzar la pregunta, sin sonar preocupado.

— ¡Eres un real hijo de puta Malfoy¿Qué no sabes lo que es el tacto? Deberías ir a un psiquiatra a que te revisen el cerebro, disfrutar con las desgracias ajenas es un claro signo que tienes problemas… pero 'amor' para tú información no la he visto, y dispensa lo que te voy a decir, pero, pareciera que: desde que decidí ser tu novio, firmé mi 'inscripción' en el otro bando… —Lo miró con la furia latente en sus ojos, cerró el libro y se lo tiró bruscamente, el rubio tuvo que atraparlo para evitar que le diera en la cara. Empezó a alejarse de allí. Suspiró nervioso¿Por qué su madre le había inculcado disculparse cuando no tenía nada de razón? Y en ese momento la había cagado, pero ¿Qué haría luego de disculparse¿Besarlo y seguir de la mano? En su mente le pareció algo muy hilarante… pero, se levantó a seguirlo, maldita conciencia, por ella era que aún no poseía la maldita marca en el brazo.

— Escucha —Dijo luego de darle alcance, tuvo que agarrarlo del brazo para detenerlo

— ¡Suéltame! —Le ordenó forcejeando, pero el ojiverde jamás se había caracterizado por su fuerza física, además Malfoy le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros de más, le sostuvo también el otro brazo, y lo miró a los ojos fijamente.

— Lo siento ¿ok? Quedé consternado cuando escuché aquella conversación, y sinceramente ¡No tengo la jodida repuesta del porque! Tenía que venir a preguntarte como estabas, pero, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo va eso… —Terminó sin saber muy bien como terminar o si debía agregar otra cosa, lo soltó con un deje de desesperación. Los Malfoy normalmente no cometían ese tipo de errores, pero, hubo algo que lo desconcertó aún más, había pánico del genuino en las obres de Harry, el cual, empezó caminar muy rápido, se llevó una mano a la cabeza¿Por qué en ese momento tenía que pasarle eso?—. ¿A dónde vas?

— ¿Cómo que a donde voy? A hablar con Parkinson —Lanzó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, sentía que otra vez venía esas olas de poder que no podía contener en su interior, era la tercera vez que le ocurría en todo lo que iba de año escolar y solamente había transcurrido un mes cuando mucho, pero, en las pasadas tres veces había podido llegar a la sala del requerimiento y no destrozar nada, ni siquiera Dumbledore se había enterado de aquello.

— ¿Qué¡¿Para que?!

— A decirle que han raptado a Draco Malfoy —Siguió perdiéndose en la línea de sus pensamientos.

— No seas imbécil, en mi casa, al contrario de lo que la inmensa mayoría cree, me enseñaron a disculparme cuando he metido la pata hasta el fondo, y créeme no fue mi intención preguntarlo así… joder, no sé que hago diciendo todo esto… —Masculló por lo bajo.

— Yo… —Pronunció sin saber muy bien que decir, se sentía enjaulado¡Necesitaba liberar un poco de toda la energía que tenía contenida! Empezó a sentir nauseas, si se había alejado tanto era porque no quería ser molestado, se llevó una mano al pecho. Cerró los ojos por un momento.

— ¿Potter? —Preguntó, pero, nada, las lámparas de fuego, empezaron a moverse irregularmente, y un viento gélido empezó a soplar, un rayo se escuchó afuera a pesar de estar todo despejado, el menor de los Malfoy no sabía muy bien que hacer, el otro estaba perdiendo el control de sus poderes, a él; hubo un tiempo que también le sucedía eso, no en tal magnitud como para descontrolar el clima, pero, si destruir todas las cosas a su alrededor, recordó lo que hacía su madre, curiosamente, hoy había pasado mucho por su memoria, suponía que era porque estaba muerta…. Sabía que igual se arrepentiría de sus actos, lo importante ahora era evitar que Potter destruyera el colegio, además, Dumbledore, no estaba presente en el colegio, por un llamado del ministerio. Draco lo abrazó, obligándole a que su oído quedara junto en el lado donde estaba su corazón.

Empezó a tratar de descender sus latidos del corazón al mismo tiempo que sostenía a Harry el cual quería irse de allí lo más pronto posible antes que sucediera una catástrofe

—Cálmate… no hay necesidad de perder el control, drena la adrenalina, usa los latidos de mi corazón como guía —Empezó con voz tranquila—. Has lo que te digo, te sentirás mejor… vamos, sigue los latidos de mí corazón, úsalos como línea, síguelos, respira. Con calma y sin apuros.

Poco a poco la magia fue cediendo, junto con la conciencia del chico, de repente sintió un peso muerto perderse en sus brazos, miró a Harry desmayado en sus brazos, odiaba esos momentos, lo hacían demasiado vulnerable, no saber que hacer.

Lo sostuvo un poco mejor para no terminar los dos en el piso, lo llevó a rastras, y lo sentó en un banco, a esperar que despertara, mientras lo hacía agarró el libro. Y lo empezó a leer, para aparentar que lo que estaba haciendo el moreno era descansando plácidamente en las piernas de su 'novio' desgraciadamente, Harry tenía todas las posibilidades de estar en un shock mental. Él no era un maestro en meditación… todo lo contrario era un desastre, temía que sus latidos hubiesen estado demasiado rápidos y hubiera entrado en conmoción, apretó el libro, mientras intentaba concentrarse en sus páginas… Él no era su padre. Lucius Malfoy podía detener su corazón si el momento lo ameritaba. Dueño de su cuerpo, de este no emanaba nada que él no deseara. En cambio Él siempre había sido demasiado pasional, si lo herían sangraba.

Miró a Harry, estaba tan tranquilo. Se atrevió casi con un miedo irracional a quitarle un mechón que estorbaba en su cara, lo acarició sin saber realmente lo que hacía, el moreno se revolvió inquietamente, y en varios parpadeos terminó por despertar, sus ojos verdes denotaban confusión, quitó rápidamente la mano de donde la tenía.

— Mi cabeza —Dijo poniendo un gesto de dolor mientras se llevaba las manos a la zona afectada—. ¿Qué sucedió¿Malfoy?

— No Potter, Merlín…

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— ¿No lo recuerdas?

— Maldito dolor de cabeza.

— Estuviste a punto de tirarnos el castillo encima ¿Ahora si recuerdas?

— Lo lamento… no suelo recordar nada cuando mis poderes se salen de control.

— No es por nada, pero, yo te recomendaría que fueras a vomitar. Te sentirás mejor —Dijo agradeciendo a las divinas providencias que no se acordara de nada.

— ¿Cómo sabes? —Preguntó curioso, mirándole.

— Potter, no eres el único que pierde el control de sus poderes —Interceptó sus miradas, y al seguir viendo confusión, reviró los ojos y agregó—. ¿Qué no lees?… No me respondas, escucha Potter, los magos de sangre pura, como tú o como yo, con un nivel relativamente alto de poder, al estar muy 'sensibles' y con esto no me refiero a sensibilidad si no a los sentidos, uno se vuelve viseral y suelta la magia ¿Qué no te lo han explicado? —Silencio por parte del moreno—. Ahora entiendo el porque siempre andas con esos ataques —Dijo volviendo a leer el libro, dejando a Harry sin saber que decir. Este se revolvía las manos nerviosamente. El rubio se levantó y le devolvió el libro—. ¿Qué te pasa?

— Na… nada… gracias por evitar que destruyera el colegio, bueno, si es que hiciste algo antes que me desmayara —Le dijo yéndose de allí, antes que el rubio lo hiciera.

2

Harry estaba en la biblioteca leyendo ¿Qué más podría hacer allí? Las palabras de Malfoy aún seguían presente, que raro Él siempre ignorante, luego preguntaban ¿Qué porque había cogido la costumbre de tener un libro cerca? No era agradable que siempre te agarraban desprevenido, pero, por más que buscaba y tenía unas tres horas allí, no encontraba nada de lo que el rubio le había dicho.

— Potter —Dijo Draco y el aludido lo miró.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Te molesta que me siente aquí? No hay más espacios vacíos —Harry lanzó una mirada a la biblioteca, iba a abrir la boca—. Sí los hay, pero, dudo que alguno de ellos me quiera sentado a cinco metros de…

— Adelante, la biblioteca es un lugar público —Murmuró frustrado volviendo al libro.

— ¿Qué buscas? —Le preguntó con impropia curiosidad, al ver el libro, alzó una ceja—. ¿Potter? —Miró al techo, perfecto ¿Ahora que le decía a Malfoy?—. ¿Estás buscando algo relacionado a lo que yo te dije ayer? —Silencio—. No vas a encontrar eso allí, son conocimientos orales que se pasan de generación en generación… son técnicas exclusivamente reservadas, para los sangre pura, puesto que ningún otra persona haría algún desastre con su poder, hay sus excepciones por supuesto, por ejemplo, Weasley, aunque tratara no lograría mover ni una vela con su enfado.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso Malfoy? —Masculló bajito.

— Tú actitud…

—«Maldita su fría lógica» —Pensó el moreno malamente. El rubio pareció empezar a meditar algo, acarició el puño de su camisa ausentemente.

— Te enseñaré…

— ¿Perdón?

— Potter¿Hablo en chino? Te enseñaré a mantener bajo control esos ataques, no es que yo sea un experto, pero, con tal de no tener a cada rato el pensamiento de las pesadas rocas en sobre mi cabeza… ¿Quieres? —No supo porque agregó eso, pero lo de la ayuda salió de repente como todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora. De verdad le había nacido ayudar a Potter, luego de verlo en ese estado tan deprimente, como fuese, no tenía importancia.

— ¿Qué clase de juego sucio me vas a jugar ahora?

— Ningún juego sucio, ni trampas de por medio. Ya te lo dije, eres un peligro… —Esto le dolió al ojiverde en lo más profundo, todo el mundo se lo decía, siempre lo había sido y en el fondo lo sabía, ahora llegaba Malfoy y con una franca sinceridad se lo reafirmaba. Sin embargo, se tragó lo que sentía, si le estaba proporcionando esa ayuda, así fuera por una mala broma, aceptaría la ayuda.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

— Nada, por ahora, solamente mantente sereno…, dentro de una semana es la salida a Hogsmeade, no vallas…

— ¿Ah?

— ¿No te estoy diciendo que te voy a decir como controlarte? —El moreno lo miró receloso—. Solamente espérame en vez de bajar en el reloj… ahora, tengo que terminar este informe, tú sigue en lo que estabas.

3

— Tengo que sacármelo de adentro —Dijo Harry sacudiéndose lo que fuera que le había caído del maldito animal—. ¡Estás clases apestan! Con todo el respeto que se merece Hagrid. Una clase de Criaturas mágicas es para aprender ¡Por lo tanto tienes que prevenir todo lo que hacen!

— También tú de confiado que haces todo lo que te dice… —Le dijo Ron, sin tocarlo.

— No estás siendo de ayuda…

— Da gracias a Dios, que no es más que saliva pegajosa.

— _¡Purgo!_ —Murmuró molestó y todo él quedó como nuevo.

— Deberíamos hablar con el director, y hablarle de la situación, sino, nadie pasará Cuidados, en los EXTASIS —Dijo Hermione con cuidado, había tratado de aparentar normalidad frente a Harry sin conseguirlo totalmente.

— Es la mejor idea que has tenido en todo lo que va de año —Le dijo hoscamente.

— Pero, me da pena con Hagrid… se ve tan…

— ¿Emocionado? —Sugirió el pelirrojo irónicamente.

— No era la palabra, pero, supongo que también funciona.

— No creo que ni siquiera necesitemos las firmas, Herm, la saliva era el cebo para luego clavarte el diente ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si yo no lo hubiese sabido?

— Estarías en la enfermería sufriendo de gangrena —Dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

— Eso, estás ayudando mucho Herm —Le dijo el ojiazul.

— Me di cuenta —Finiquitó la castaña—. Ciertamente, esos animales hay que dar una teoría previa, lo cual nunca hace, pero… Él no es un pedagogo…

— Pedagogo o no, esto ya se le fue de las manos, es un gran maestro, puesto que ningún título te da los conocimientos que se adquiere con la práctica, pero, carece de sentido común… y sabes que lo aprecio mucho, y que lo considero mi amigo… pero.

— Cierto Harry… tienes mucha razón —El moreno se volteó asustado, junto con Hermione y Ron.

— ¿Pro… profesor Dumbledore¿Cuánto tiempo lleva eh… allí?

— El suficiente para haber escuchado todo señor Potter —Le dijo Snape apareciendo.

— Hace algunos momentos vinieron los Slytherin junto con algunos Ravenclaw, encabezado por el señor Malfoy, alegando cosas desfavorables hacia las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas…, decían que tú siendo su amigo no te advertía las cosas ¿Qué pasaría con todos los demás? Pensé que era simplemente como los demás años, con el señorito Draco no me espero otra cosa, ese joven tiene un poder de convencimiento sorprendente, pero, ahora veo que todos tienen la misma opinión…

— ¿Qué estaban viendo? —Demandó Snape.

— Algo peor que los Escarbutos —Dijo Ron por debajo.

— ¡Ron! —Le reprochó la castaña.

— Harry¿Qué crees que debería hacer? —Todo el mundo se quedó pasmado, el Director de Hogwarts, le estaba pidiendo consejo a un alumno.

— ¿Señor¿Si no lo sabe usted como puedo saberlo yo? Simplemente soy un estudiante.

— Por eso te pregunto ¿Qué harías?

— Yo puedo responder esa pregunta por Potter para que no se sienta tan mal de estar traicionando a su amigo el gigante… o le enseña algo de pedagogía o tan siquiera sentido común o prefiere a la bruja de cuarto ¿O me equivoco?

— Bue… eh…, sí, en realidad, parece que me hubiera robado las palabras de la mente.

— Eso hice —Dijo con su voz apacible.

— Tendré que hablar con Hagrid, aparte hay un programa, el cual estoy seguro él no sigue.

— Gracias por la información… —El trío de oro se miró entre sí preocupado, no era su intención que algo así se escuchara.

4

— Aquí estoy Draco —Le dijo el moreno llegando a su lado.

— ¿Qué no sabes lo que es el sentido de la puntualidad?

— Sí, pero, pasó algo desagradable en la torre y tuvimos una reunión importante, lo lamento… ya veré como lo compenso. ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? —Dijo agarrándole el brazo al ver que un grupo de gente volvía sus miradas hacia ellos.

— Tú sólo sígueme —Harry se soltó.

— Después de ti —Luego de esas últimas palabras empezaron a caminar. El silencio que había era por demás de incómodo, pero nadie se molestaba en romperlo, era preferible ese ambiente denso que empezar a pelear y a discutir por estupideces que los dos sabían no tenían ningún tipo de coherencia lógica, pero sus orgullos se lo daba. Llegaron a un cuarto bastante alejado en las mazmorras—. ¿Por qué aquí?

— Porque sí…

— Malfoy…

— Potter, necesito que no haya ningún tipo de bulla ¿Qué mejor que esto?

— Está bien, tú ganas. Me hubieras preguntado y yo encontraba algo sin tener que caminar mucho.

— Vale señor eficiencia, la próxima vez escoges tú el lugar.

— ¿Hay más de una clase?

— ¿Qué pensabas?

— Nada —Dijo volteando la mirada.

— Umm…

— ¿Qué hago?

— Siéntate —Dijo el haciendo lo mismo, se sentó en forma de meditación y el ojiverde lo imitó—. Ahora cierra los ojos y quédate quieto. En el budismo que utiliza mucho la técnica de la meditación, hay tres ejercicios primordiales —Empezó a explicar mientras Harry no podía dejar de mover las manos con los ojos cerrados—. Deja de moverte Potter ¿En que idioma? Como iba diciendo —Prosiguió cuando el movimiento cesó—. Hay tres ejercicios básicos, el primero, es ir sintiendo cada parte de tu cuerpo, las emanaciones que irradia. Ese es el único que vamos a practicar hoy, y nos concentraremos en las manos, procura no matarnos Potter.

— Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?

— Sentir tus manos con tu mente, ve que es lo que hay en ellas… solamente concéntrate en tus manos…

— Espero que esto valga la pena —Masculló por debajo. Malfoy abrió los ojos y se levantó, le acomodó la espalda y las manos, las tenía en una mala posición—. Quédate así hasta que yo te diga. Concéntrate en tus manos.

El rubio se sentó en una silla y comenzó a leer, Potter no duraría ni una hora antes de empezar a sufrir de una hiperactividad bastante desagradable. Habían pasado aproximadamente unos cinco minutos desde que estaban allí encerrados el ojiverde sentía como los oídos le zumbaban, se estaba volviendo fastidioso.

— Malfoy, me duele la espalda…

— ¿Y que quieres tú que yo haga? Si te concentras no tienes porque pensar en dolor…

— Grrr…

— Sigue.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más voy a estar en esta posición?

— El tiempo que yo considere necesario.

— Ahhh… genial.

— Concentración Potter —Fue lo último que accedió a decir Draco. Veinte minutos después Harry se acostó abriendo los ojos, el ojigris lo miró bajando el libro—. ¿Te cansaste tan rápido?

— No me importa, ya no puedo más.

— Pero, si no has hecho nada.

— Me duele toda la columna.

— Claro, si tiene una mala posición ¿No te va a doler¿Sentiste algo?

— No…

— Bien, no saldremos de aquí hasta que sientas algo…

— ¡¿Qué?!

— No lo repito, vuelve a la posición de antes, nadie dijo que esto fuera fácil, y a mí me tomó cuatro años de mi vida aprenderlo.

— Malfoy, no tengo cuatro años de mi vida.

— Chist. Solamente has lo que te digo.

— Joder —Dijo obedeciendo.

Una hora después Harry estaba caminando de un lado a otro mientras que Malfoy no lo dejaba salir de allí. Aún no había logrado sentir nada de nada. Y la compañía que tenía no era nada placentera.

— En fin Potter, te invito el almuerzo en Hogsmeade, dudo mucho que adelantes algo más. Por lo menos, practica por tu cuenta…

— ¿Qué voy a practicar? Esto me parece muy sin sentido. Pero, te acepto la propuesta del Almuerzo.

5

— Gracias —Dijo Malfoy a Madame Rosmerta, mientras les servía el almuerzo, un sándwich de pan árabe con salmón y queso crema, junto con unas papas crocantes, y un Té _Light _helado, para el rubio. Después a Harry una hamburguesa de Res, con todas las calorías del mundo, acompañado de papas fritas, junto cerveza de mantequilla.

— De nada, señor Malfoy… —Se retiró con una reverencia—. Señor Potter —El aludido el sonrió reverenciando también a modo de despedida.

— ¿Te vas a comer eso? —Preguntó algo asqueado, viendo el sendo mordisco que le pegaba a la hamburguesa. Luego de tomar un trago de la botella.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? —Dijo limpiándose—. Obviamente, sino no lo hubiera pedido… —Le contestó volviendo a mordisquear lo más decente que pudo la gran hamburguesa. Draco miró a Harry, luego a la hamburguesa, repitió el proceso tres veces. Movió la cabeza negativamente, y cuidadosamente con los dedos rompió un trozo de pan sin desbaratarlo, y se lo llevó a la boca—. ¿Viste que Bulgaria ganó el partido contra Alemania? —Empezó buscando conversación, el rubio levantó la vista—. Está bien, tienen a Viktor pero, Alemania estaba más preparado, pero, esa Bludger que dejó en coma a Devisser…

— ¿Potter eso es conmigo? —Preguntó sorprendido.

— ¿Alguna persona me está mirando o hablando conmigo? es horrible comer así¿Viste el partido? —Insistió.

— Papá me llevó a Bulgaria a verlo, ciertamente, no me esperaba la sorpresiva victoria de Bulgaria, cuando todas las expectativas iban en su contra, si también concuerdo la desventaja de Devisser con la desafortunada Bludger —Dijo mientras volvía a introducir un pedazo del emparedado en su boca, luego se limpió elegantemente, para terminar con un sorbo del té, El moreno lo miró, ahora que lo escuchaba atentamente, podía distinguir un leve acento francés y un acompañamiento a sus palabras con los justos y necesarios movimientos de su mano—. ¿Sucede algo?

— Para nada¿En serio estuviste presente? Yo quería ir, pero, se me hizo imposible… y eso que Viktor me mandó las entradas y todo por correo…

— Sí, estuve allí. ¿Qué Krum te mandó entradas?

— Ajá, es un gran amigo de nosotros, desgraciadamente, Dumbledore se negó a darnos el _Portkey_. Cuando le sugerí a Hermione que yo lo haría, casi no me dijo "Harry Potter, quedas castigado por todo el resto de las vacaciones" —Respondió recordando con gracia mientras imitaba la voz de Hermione y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro—. Hubiera sido muy fácil, puesto que ya había cumplido mi mayoría de edad…

— Ahora si que lo he escuchado todo…

— Si no fuera por Hermione jamás nos hubiéramos hecho amigos, es más, luego de terminar Hogwarts, él nos dijo que fuéramos a visitarlo a su casa una semana a Bulgaria, dijo que le darían unas cortas vacaciones, me dio mucha risa, cuando hablábamos por la chimenea, sus padres se pasmaron al enterarse que el 'gran' Harry Potter —Dijo con clara ironía—, iría a pasar las vacaciones con ellos. Pero, lo vimos por televisión luego de un complicado proceso y saltarnos muchas leyes del ministerio, pero, el papá de Ron nos ayudó.

— Interesante —No atinó a decir nada más, escuchar a Harry era ameno y agradable, su tono de voz, no era muy varonil, pero su carisma lo volvía el centro de atención por naturaleza, aunque no lo buscara—. ¿Y piensas aceptar la idea? —Preguntó para que siguiera. Estaba conociéndolo más y no le importaba saber sus planes a futuro.

— ¡Sí! Por supuesto, estamos muy emocionados por la idea —Dijo como un niño pequeño, mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción, terminó la hamburguesa, se limpió, y siguió—. Además, Hermione, Ron y yo, estamos pensando comprar un apartamento entre los tres en Londres muggle, y vivir allí. Será muy divertido.

— Oh ¿En serio¿Y que tienes pensado estudiar?

— Pues, Aurología, al igual que Ron, o sino puedo plantearme lo de jugador profesional de Quiddicth, mientras Hermione creo que aún no se ha decido entre Medimagia y Relaciones mágicas ¿Y tú que piensas estudiar? —Dijo habiendo olvidado completamente que era Malfoy con el que estaba hablando.

— Finanzas… —Dijo con un deje de decepción en la voz que fue rápidamente captado por el moreno.

— No pareces muy contento —Draco, dejó el plato a un lado, y se recostó en el espaldar, con los brazos cruzados—. ¿Qué no quieres estudiar eso? Vamos, puedes contarme; no es que valla a ir a contárselo a la primera persona…

— En realidad, quiero ser Auror.

— Buena broma esa Draco —Le dijo tocado.

— No es una broma, no es precisamente Auror lo que quiero ser, sino es que necesito, la carrera para luego hacer una especialización en pociones.

— A quieres ser ¿Pocionista?

— Sí; pero la carrera se eliminó hace mucho tiempo.

— Tengo entendido que el profesor Snape lo es…

— No, Severus, es un auror, _Sumacunlaude_ en pociones, ha hecho cinco especializaciones, recibiendo doce menciones en catorce consulados —Dijo con orgullo en la voz, Harry soltó una risita—. ¿De que te ríes?

— Hablas de Él con mucho orgullo —Dijo en broma, pero, luego se enserió—. Perdón, se ve que le tienes mucho aprecio, pero no deberías estudiar lo que tu padre te dice…

— Potter —Dijo cambiando la voz y el tono, volviendo a ser Malfoy—. Yo me voy a encargar de todo el Imperio Malfoy, cuando termine mi carrera y mi padre deserte al igual que mi abuelo lo hizo con él… tengo que hacerlo.

— Pero, no es lo que quieres, eso de manejar los negocios familiares se aprende, pero es tu vida y tú deberías hacer lo que quieras con ella.

— Ojalá fuera tan sencillo. Además, papá, jamás consentiría que me volviera profesor.

— No es necesario, puedes hacer investigaciones en el ámbito médico o en la Aurología o en los campos mortífagos… —Soltó como última opción—. Y sino quieres tener nada que ver, pues, puedes crear tu propio sindicato privatizado, tus posibilidades económicas te lo permiten, prosperarías.

— Potter, hay algo que me intriga, soy Malfoy ¿Recuerdas? Tú enemigo de toda la vida¿Por qué me miras con esa sonrisa en la boca de todo es posible, y me animas a que cumpla mi 'sueño'?

— ¿Te molesta que lo haga? No entiendo tú actitud, sinceramente, no abras la boca para hacer comentarios de ese estilo, la estábamos pasando muy bien, además, me parece súper incoherente que solamente vayas a estudiar finanzas porque te lo impusieron… habla con tu padre, por más que sea, tendrá que entender que tiene sangre, y que la comparte contigo.

— «Esto sería igual que lo la marca, pelear hasta casi causarle un infarto, ya bastante decepcionado está de mí…»

— ¡Harry! Compañero —Saludó Ron, mientras que el moreno se levantaba a saludarlo propiamente, Draco se terminó el té sintiéndose claramente celoso del moreno. Él no sabía lo que era tener que pisar con cuidado cada paso que daba, no tener amigos, solamente aduladores que lo seguían por su fama, ni siquiera podía confiar ciegamente en Blaise y en Pansy, ellos siempre serían una fuente de información a su padre si hablaba demasiado, ser repudiado por tu propia familia, pero, por la sociedad tener que sacar la hipocresía por delante, dejó el vaso en la mesa.

— Siéntate ¿Pasaron bien su cita¿Y Hermione?

— Sí¿Y tú? —Dijo fulminando con la miranda al ojigris.

— Buenas tardes, Wesel… ¿Qué no tienes ni siquiera buenos modales?

— Draco… —Le dijo mirándolo malamente.

— Pues, ella dijo que se sentía algo mal y que prefería regresarse al castillo. Perdón por no decirte, pero, nos pusimos a ver posibles apartamentos que pudiéramos escoger —Dijo bastante animado.

— No importa ¿Y que encontraron?

— Unos están unos muy buenos, le avisamos a mamá, y dijo que le parecía perfecto que quisiéramos empezar nuestra vida independiente. Y te manda saludos y besos, y le pareció algo extraño que estuvieras de novio con Malfoy, pero, igual te felicitó, los gemelos, le mandaron a decir, que una lágrima caía de tus ojos por culpa del hurón, y desearía no haber nacido —Le dijo advirtiéndole—. Y que, pasaras por la tienda, que tenían algo que mostrarte, Bill, que felicitaciones, ya era hora que trataras de sentar cabeza. Charlie, que no podía decir nada de la risa, pero, que lo invitaras a tu matrimonio, y que cualquier cosa, le avisaras y ya mandaría un dragón a quitarle la cabeza a Malfoy si te hería de alguna forma.

— Weasley, entendí el mensaje, le toco un cabello a Harry y toda tu 'numerosa' familia hará algo para destruirme.

— Me alegra que lo tengas en claro, lo bueno de ser una familia numerosa ¿No Harry? —Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

— Supongo. ¿Y lograron elegir algo? —Volvió a preguntar.

— Sí, pero todas las iniciales son demasiado altas… —Dijo el pelirrojo con algo de pena.

— ¿Y eso que importa? Yo pongo lo primero y luego lo arreglamos —Le dijo el ojiverde, mirándolo como si fuera la cosa más tonta del mundo.

— No Harry, no puedes hacerte tú sólo cargo de los gastos.

— Oh por merlín, no empecemos con lo mismo de siempre ¿Quiere? Tengo la fortuna Potter y la Black a mi entera disposición ¿Qué hago me la como?

— Casi diez mil dólares… —Le respondió—. Bueno en galeones sería unos doscientos…

— ¿Doscientos galeones? —Preguntó Malfoy incrédulo—. Eso es lo que me dan a mí de mesada todos los meses… —El ojiazul abrió la boca, sorprendido.

— ¿Qué haces con tanto dinero? —Preguntó anonadado, mientras Harry le agradecía mentalmente por preguntar.

— ¿Cómo que, que¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? O ¿Cuánto crees que cuesta la camisa? —Le preguntó mostrándole el puño de ésta—. Aunque no me sorprende con los Muggles, total nosotros pagamos con oro, plata o cobre, mientras ellos lo hacen con papel, los muggles valoran mucho más el oro… según tengo entendido, por eso la devaluación tan inmensa en el mundo mágico. ¿Diez papelitos de esos es un Knut, no?

— Depende, de que diez papelitos estemos hablando, si, diez dólares con un Knut… —Le respondió Harry, el cual miró su reloj—. Ya es un poco tarde. La cuenta por favor —Dijo en voz alta, se sentía algo estúpido pidiéndole a la nada, pero, esta apareció frente a él, Dos galeones, quince sickles, y trece Knut… metió la mano en el bolsillo, hasta que Malfoy se la sacó de allí—. ¿Y ahora que pasó?

— Creo que el que te invité, fui yo —Hasta Harry se sorprendió—. No te iba a dejar que pagaras o sí… vamos, eres mi novio, tú no haces ese tipo de cosas —Dijo el dinero allí, mientras que el ojiverde pedía disculpas a los dos tercios restantes de trío de oro, que aún no salían de su estupefacción, y se lo llevó al baño y se encerraron en un cubículo.

— ¿Puedo preguntar que haces¿Qué carajos fue eso?

— Potter, yo te invité yo, pago, no tolero, otra cosa, son mis crianzas.

— Malfoy… —Dijo sin poder creérselo—. ¡Por Merlín! No vuelvas a hacer eso, ya te dije que me molesta, yo puedo valerme por mí, y podíamos haber compartido los gastos…

— Mira, me parece muy apropiado a donde nos metiste —Dijo acercándose más, el moreno quedó pegado a la puerta.

— Estoy hablando enserio, y andas invadiendo mi espacio personal…

— No hay más espacio —Dijo de modo felino.

— No me agrada tú bromita.

— Oh Potter, estás del color del cabello de Weasley, me doy cuenta que estoy demasiado regido a las viejas costumbres para ti… —Harry lo empujó, para alejarlo y poder escapar, pero el rubio, lo tenía sostenido, y mientras el ojigris caía sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro pulcramente, el Gryffindor cayó encima quedando frente a frente, sus respiraciones se mezclaban, una muy calmada otra demasiado irregular, era el mismo aire para los dos. La sonrisa del rubio era de satisfacción—. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora¿Quedarte sentado en mis piernas? Es impresionante que no peses nada para todo lo que comes —Le dijo en un tono muy bajo, en su oreja. El _Golden Boy _sintió un escalofrío nada agradable que empezaba en su médula¿Malfoy sería capaz de violarlo?— ¿O prefieres que te bese? —El moreno jadeó tapándole la boca con una mano, era la segunda vez que le hacía la proposición.

— ¡No!

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó quitándole la mano con delicadeza de su boca—. No me digas que no te han besado —Silencio por parte de Harry—. Esto es noticia bomba… ¡Jaja! El niño-que-vivió, es virgen y no sólo eso si no que no le han dado su primer beso. Bueno, podemos ahora decirle "El-niño-que-jamás-ha-sido-besado" —Agregó de forma mordaz.

— ¡Eres demasiado cruel! —Le espectó, y por el movimiento, sin querer terminó juntando otra vez sus frentes.

— Lo sé —Le respondió de forma prepotente, pero sin darle tiempo a Harry de hacer algo, unió sus labios, llevándolo a un estado de shock fuerte, comenzó a darle cortos y pequeños besos en los rosados labios, y cuando Harry tuvo que agarrar aire, Draco introdujo su lengua, y el otro despertó, el Slytherin se movía con destreza en su boca, logrando que su 'novio' gimiera. Sentía que la sangre subía a su cabeza de forma vertiginosa, mareándolo, ligeros mordiscos era propinados a sus labios sin lastimarlos, en algún momento había cerrado los ojos. Una eternidad después (para Harry) el rubio, terminó jalándole suavemente el labio inferior, con los suyos propios, separándose, dejando al pobre Gryffindor con ganas de 'más'—. Problema solucionado —Le dijo de forma cruel, saliendo de allí indiferente, se detuvo momentáneamente en el espejo y se arregló los mechones que se habían salido de su lugar, se arregló la túnica, y la corbata, mientras lo hacía se humedeció los labios con su lengua, aún sintiendo el aliento cálido del moreno, sonrió, había que admitirlo, era un buen besador, solamente que la pena y lo improvisto vedaron su cerebro.

El pobre Harry, aún estaba sentado tratando de regular su respiración, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y miró el techo¡Merlín¿Cómo hacía el muy maldito para besar así? Tenía la vista nublada, se sentía tan utilizado, pero Él tuvo toda la culpa, cerró los ojos y se recostó de la pared.

— ¡Malfoy¿Qué le hiciste a Harry? —Le preguntó Ron, parándole bruscamente.

— Me dijo que lo acompañara porque le había caído mal lo que comió, lo puedes esperar si gustas… —Y sin más comentario, salió de allí sintiendo que había ganado una. Minutos después salía un poco más recuperado, pero aún un poco agitado, sin esperar mucho su amigo lo abordó con preocupación.

— ¿Malfoy no te hizo nada cierto?

— No, simplemente le estaba diciendo algo, aunque creo que me cayó mal la comida, será mejor regresar al castillo —Terminó diciendo lo mismo que Draco.

**TBC**

**He de decir que desde aquí comienzan mis actualizaciones navideñas nn. Este es uno de los capítulos más piches que leeran en toda su vida. Pero, bueno, para la gente que celebra con fervor y devoción estas fechas, le deseo que todos sus sueños se cumplan al igual que sus espectativas. Tsk, otro año para vivir. Esperemos que el que viene sea mucho mejor que este (pero como yo sufro de pesimismo crónico; sé que el que viene será el doble de peor que el que pasó XD). **

**Bueno, sólo me queda por decir que ¡Feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Easy Going **

**Capítulo 4: **

— Hola Harry —Le dijo Cho coquetamente, abordándolo en un pasillo.

— Ah, hola Cho ¿Qué más? —Le preguntó, mirando a todos lados algo paranoico.

— Pues aquí… tú sabes. ¿Qué te sucede? —Le preguntó con una risita tonta.

— Nada, tengo que irme…

— Pero, tengo que hablar contigo.

— ¿Sobre que? —Preguntó algo confundido.

— ¿Es cierto eso que sales con Malfoy? —Le preguntó, sin perder el tono. Harry se sonrojó de inmediato, de él andaba huyendo; aunque había tenido que soportarlo en todas las clases, se había sentado bastante lejos, por suerte no había tenido pociones y Snape no había logrado hacer nada. Pero, era hora de lanzarse estilo_ Rambo_ a su sala común antes que pudiera pasar una tragedia.

— Sí, totalmente cierto… ahora sí me tengo que ir Cho, disculpa, pero, es que quedé con Hermione…

— Siempre estás con Hermione¿Es Malfoy tu novio o ella? Igual fue en quinto —Dijo con un deje de molestia en la voz.

— Bueno, lamento que ella no te caiga bien pero, es una de mis mejores amigas y ahora la estoy haciendo esperar —Dijo rápidamente para librarse de ella, pero, no contó con esa mano que sintió en su hombro y le mandó un rápido escalofrío a toda su columna vertebral.

— Chang —Escupió Draco. A esa niña no la tragaba ni a golpes.

— Malfoy —Le respondió agriamente, parecía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

— ¿Puedo preguntar que le estás haciendo a mi novio?

— Nada que te importe, Malfoy. Harry es _mí_ amigo y le estaba preguntando algo; sólo eso.

— Bueno, creo que ya te puedes largar.

— Nos vemos guapo —Dijo coquetamente mientras le pasaba el cabello al moreno por la cara.

— Gracias por salvarme aunque creo que no lo hiciste con esa intención así que en fin nos vemos después —Expresó tan rápido y sin ninguna pausa que Draco tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos y afinar el oído para poder entender, únicamente '_nos vemos después_'.

— ¿A dónde vas, Potter? Tengo que hablar contigo.

— Dime —Contestó volteando a mirarlo, tratando de disimular su pena, aunque parecía que el Slytherin ni recordaba lo que había pasado ayer.

— Ayer, luego de la salida a Hogsmeade, le dije a mi padre que me mandara un libro —Lo sacó de su mochila mirando dentro de ésta para sacar el correcto y se lo tendió. Harry receloso lo cogió y miró la portada, era un libro muy antiguo y al abrirlo, estaba hecho a mano—. Mira, si algo le pasa me meto en líos, así que ni un rasguño Potter. ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

— Eh, no…

— Bueno, lee el libro y nos vemos el sábado —Miró su reloj de muñeca—. Ahora tengo que entrar a clases…

— Adiós —Dijo con una ceja alzada y confundido. Miró a un lado aumentado a cada segundo su estado de desconcierto. Suspiró y no queriendo romperse más la cabeza se fue de allí. Tenía esa hora libre, podía aprovecharla para leer el material que le acaban de proporcionar.

1

— ¿Estás ocupado?

— Cho —Expresó comenzando a desesperarse del acoso de la asiática—. ¿Qué quieres?

— Perdón…

— No, en serio ¿Qué quieres?

— Quería preguntarte¿Si el sábado tienes algo que hacer?

— Sí Cho. Lamento decirte esto, pero, ya creo que te lo he insinuado en todos los idiomas, estoy saliendo con Mal… Draco… ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

— ¿Dura la costumbre de decirle Malfoy, no?

— No tienes ni idea —Masculló centrándose de nuevo en el libro.

— Harry, eres un chico inteligente. Malfoy. No. Te. Quiere.

— "Oh, que nueva novedad… Es que ha descubierto América en un vaso de agua"

— Sí bueno, pero en todo caso, ese sería mi problema y no el tuyo. ¿No crees? —Preguntó sin perder la cordialidad que siempre le acompañaba.

— Soy tu amiga, o yo me considero como tal. No quisiera verte sufrir cuando el huroncito te lastimara.

— Él no me va a hacer sufrir, así que puedes irte tranquila, en serio —Dijo levantándose. Le sonrió—. Gracias por tu preocupación, de verdad la valoro, pero creo que tengo edad para saber lo que hago. Adiós, Cho.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa más?

— Creo que ya lo has hecho. Dime…

— ¿Quién se le declaró a quién? Todo el mundo dice que fue Malfoy —Bueno, la gente quería el chisme completo¿Por qué no hacerlas felices?

— Sí, Cho, fue él. Como todo el mundo especula —Lanzó, no era mala idea hacer cabrear a Draquito un rato.

— No me lo creo. ¿Ese es capaz de decirle a alguien "Te amo"?

— Por lo que parece, sí.

— Harry.

— ¿Hermione¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó esta vez con cansancio. La prefecta miró a Chang.

— Perdón —Dijo con ironía—. No sabía que estabas acompañado.

— Ella ya se iba ¿Verdad?

— Sí; nos vemos Harry —Le dio un beso en la mejilla dejándole pintalabios en el proceso. La castaña le limpió la mejilla.

— Creo que Malfoy se pondría furioso si viera el pinta labios, o cuando menos yo lo haría.

— ¿A que viene eso?

— Perdón —Respondió.

— ¿Qué?

— Perdón… —Repitió y luego comenzó nerviosa un discurso retorciendo las manos—. Disculpa por todo lo que dije… no fue verdad, no te tengo miedo, yo pondría mi vida ciegamente en tus manos; y creo que tenía la cabeza caliente cuando soltaste así que encantadísimo de la vida que te casarías con Malfoy. Pero ¿Quién soy yo para decirte que hacer o que no? Es más, soy la menos indicada…

— Hermione —Dijo cortándole.

— ¿Sí?

— Ya, no hace falta tanta cosa.

— Por supuesto que hace… soy una ogra, tú siempre tan preocupado por nosotros y nosotros que hacemos… siempre te salimos con lo mismo. Pero, quiero decirte que si quieres hablar con alguien acerca de su relación, aquí tienes tu hermana para hacerlo y que, aún quiero ser la madrina de tu boda, aunque sea con el… el, el energúmeno de Malfoy.

— Gracias. Aunque para lo del casamiento falta algo de tiempo… aún no vas a ser la cuñada de Draco.

— Emm… eso me alivia un poco el panorama, entonces ¿Amigos?

— Yo en ningún momento dejé de ser tu amigo… ¿Y Ron?

— Bueno, Ron está… aún sin creerse del todo esta 'nueva situación' —Dijo poniéndolo de alguna manera—. Pero ya verás como cambia todo. Está en etapa de negación, ya sabes. ¿Y cómo va?

— ¿Cómo va, qué?

— Pues ya sabes. Él y tú. ¿Es cariñoso? Tú sabes —Expresó entrecortada.

— Te pica la curiosidad Hermione ¿Qué quieres saber?

— Ejum¿Yo? Nada —Dijo haciéndose la eludida.

— ¿Cuántos años llevo conociéndote¿Siete¿Siete y un poquito más? Ya sé, quieres saber lo que todo el mundo ¿Quién se le declaró a quién?

— Cof, cof…

— Como le dije a Cho. Fue Él —Dijo carcajeándose al verle la cara de poema que tenía. Sacó el libro de la espalda y se fue de alejándose allí. Aún con la sonrisa de burla en la cara.

2

— Potter¿Cómo va eso que fui **yo** quién se te declaró¿Qué clase de romanticón estúpido me crees? —El moreno se bajó un poco los lentes y lo miró por encima de ellos.

— ¿Perdón? —Dijo revirando los ojos—. Por si no habías oído los rumores y sé que lo has hecho porque los Slytherin son las personas más cotillas que conozco… yo lo que hice fue darle a la gente lo que quería oír. Ellos piensan que tú te me declaraste, no es como si importara realmente.

— Igual ¡Yo no me le ando declarando a la gente! Soy un Malfoy…

— Ahórrate la cháchara del Malfoy, me la sé de memoria… —El rubio abrió la boca graciosamente al haber sido callado tan sorpresivamente—. Deberías bajar a la tierra, no es como si algún día no te fueras a enamorar.

— ¿Y tú sabes mucho de amor, no? —Dijo irónicamente, haciendo gestos dramaturgos—. Claro, el Golden boy… el salvador del mundo mágico. San Potty _a todos doy amor_. Te van a canonizar si sigues así Potter. ¿Es fácil vivir en una burbujita, verdad?

— Malfoy ¿Qué carajos estás diciendo?

— Ha Potter —Ladró haciendo un gesto de deje molesto con las manos—. Hablar contigo me merma. ¿El libro está en buenas condiciones qué es lo que te iba a preguntar?

— Malfoy, soy bueno cuidando las cosas, no te preocupes. Si el libro se daña lo puedo reparar, e igual, no lo he dañado. Mira —Dijo sacándolo con cuidado del bolso, en un lugar donde sólo estaba el libro, de los dos compartimientos que tenía. El libro estaba en perfectas condiciones, aún mejor de en las que había sido entregadas—. Ahora, puedes largarte con tus palabras a otro sitio, mañana te devuelvo el libro porque ya casi lo termino. Por cierto, gracias por la ayuda. No eres tan capullo mientras tengas la boca cerrada. Ten cuidado que un día no te envenenes… —Comenzó a caminar—. ¡Dios¡Que hombre, pobre de su esposa o esposo!

Bueno, pero¿Qué se creía Potter que era¿Él un capullo? Resopló. Y se fue de allí mentando a toda la descendencia y ascendencia de Potter.

3

— Harry, somos tu club de fans ¿Nos recuerdas? —Preguntó una chica abordándola con un _grupito_, bastante grande de mujeres.

— Ahh… ¿Perdón?

— ¡Sí! Somos tu grupo de fans… bueno las representantes de Hogwarts, hay millones de personas que no están en Hogwarts y han mandado una nota queriendo pertenecer a él.

— P-pero.

— Así que como presidenta del club de fans de Harry Potter, el niño dorado. Queríamos entrevistarte para mandar el reportaje al corazón de bruja.

— ¡Hermione¡Ron! —Gritó alzando la mano para llamar la atención, a los cuales por suerte pasaban por ahí ya que se dirigían a la misma clase que él.

— ¿Harry¿Qué haces? —Preguntó la prefecta mirándolo con reprobación al ver a todas esas mujeres rodeándole.

— ¡Ayuda!

— Por favor Harry, harías muy felices a tus fans de todo el mundo.

— ¿Club de fans? —Preguntó la castaña contrariada.

— Ustedes son los mejores amigos de Harry¿Podrían decir algo para completar el reportaje que vamos a hacer? —El ojiverde se llevó una mano a la cabeza con gesto de dolor al ver que Malfoy pasaba por ahí en ese preciso momento acompañado de Zabini. Lo que faltaba…

— ¡Allá está Malfoy! —Éste al escuchar su nombre chillado de manera tan espantosa volteó a ver de donde provenía la alharaca.

— Chi… chichi… chicas —Dijo haciendo gestos con las manos pero estaba rodeado y nadie parecía prestarle real atención.

— Malfoy ¿Qué es ser el novio del niño que vivió?

— _Pardon me?_ —Preguntó en francés al no entender. Muchas suspiraron al escuchar el perfecto y sensual acento del rubio.

— ¡Hermione!

— Tengo serios problemas también por aquí¡hellou! —Dijo siendo avasallada con preguntas. Malfoy estaba fulminando a todo el mundo con la mirada que tratase de acercarse más de lo que ya estaba y respondía de forma hiriente, su espacio personal estaba siendo invadido de forma peligrosa.

La situación se estaba saliendo de control, más gente se había unido al grupo al ver que ahora Draco Malfoy era foro de la situación… Harry agarró aire y luego lo soltó contando hasta mil.

Silbó con potencia y todo el mundo se detuvo en seco al instante. Todos voltearon a ver al moreno ojiverde.

— Préstenme atención. Nadie va a hacer un reportaje, yo no tengo un club de fans, van a dejar a mis amigos en paz y van a desaparecer de mi vista ¡Entendido!

— Pero Harry…

— ¡Largo! —Gritó furioso. Agarró a Hermione y a Ron por la espalda y los hizo caminar mientras el rubio hizo lo mismo con Zabini. Llegaron a la puerta de transformaciones, con Harry ardiendo de la furia— ¡¿Grupo de fans¡Eso era lo último que me faltaba¿En que momento me crearon un grupo de fans? —Preguntó alterado a sus amigos.

— Pues, no lo sé… me estoy enterando igual que tú.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

— Malfoy —Dijo suavemente, se había olvidado totalmente de aquello. Chasqueó la lengua. ¿Por qué había lanzado la estúpida apuesta¿Qué no se podía meter la lengua en el culo? Este le miró apremiante.

— ¡¿Esas mujeres están locas?! Por poco y nos matan tratando de agarrarnos.

— ¿Harry¿Malfoy no está acostumbrado a tus constantes persecuciones?

— Am, no. Nadie se había enterado que era mi novio, nadie lo molestaba.

— Todos adentro, la clase está por comenzar —Dijo Mcgonagall severamente, salvado por la campana, otra vez. El moreno lo agarró por el brazo.

— Tú, yo, luego de clases, donde mejor te pegue… —Y se fue a sentar furibundo para escuchar la clase.

— Me pregunto como haremos ahora para eludir el pequeño grupito de fans de Harrito… —Expresó Ron también molesto.

— Estoy más molesto que tú. A ti no te van a acosar siempre y cuando no te vean cerca —Le siseó peligrosamente.

— Vamos, calma los dos. Nada se solucionará peleando. Harry se sabe defender solo y nosotros también… haremos como siempre —Finiquitó sin derecho a réplica la estúpida pelea que iba a estar por comenzar—. Ahora, a prestar atención a la clase, porque no les pienso dar mis apuntes…

4

— Me pregunto ¿Cómo no te han matado?

— Argh… ni me lo recuerdes…

— No pienso estar tolerando a tu grupito de locas tratando de matarme de una asfixia.

— Malfoy, eso viene en el paquete de mi vida, pero, puedes retractarte de nuestra apuesta.

— Ni loco —Dijo desafiante.

— Bueno, ahí te ves con mi 'grupito'. Y a cada cosa que pase no pongas cara de idiota… no voy a estar mintiendo siempre yo.

— ¿Qué querías¿Qué supiera que una manada de trolls te ataca a muerte, cada vez que te ven? No sé que te ven. Ni que estuvieses tan bueno…

— Ja… es en lo primero que coincidimos… yo tampoco lo sé. Primero y principal. No soy el "niño-que-vivió" —Dijo entrecomillando la frase que le tenía hasta los cojones—, eso fue una puta suerte de los mil demonios. Cierto, no soy agradable a la vista, y Merlín sabe que trato de ocultar lo mejor que puedo el factor dinero… ahora si a su alteza le place, me iré a terminar mi informe de pociones. Hasta mañana, Draco, buenas noches…

5

— Harry —Dijo la prefecta llegando con un libro en sus manos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Contestó el moreno volteándose a mirarla.

— Es que, encontré en el libro una poción que me llamó particularmente la atención y pensé que tal vez tú querrías ser mi conejillo de indias.

— Amm… Herm… ¿Qué clase de poción?

— Es una poción que juega con tu cabello, no es peligrosa —Agregó rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué no la usas en tu propio cabello? —Respondió comenzando a temer por su cabello.

— Porque, la persona que la hizo no puede auto aplicársela…

— Ah… eh… bueno, Hermione, a mi me gusta mi cabello como está, pídeselo a Ron ¿Vale? Él tiene un cabello más maniobrable que el mío…

— _Por fis_ —Dijo haciendo puchero—. Ron me dijo que no…

— Lo siento —Dijo huyendo del lado de la castaña—. Quiero conservar mi cabellera.

6

Una persona se colaba por el baño de hombres con un pote dispensador escondido en las manos. Se detuvo en un gran estante, y lo abrió con cuidado. Sonrió de forma macabra, al ver dos potes en particular. Estaban marcados, uno decía Harry Potter y el otro Ronald B. Weasley con una etiqueta, contra agua, blanca. Vertió un poco del contenido, mezclando vehemente con el shampoo de los jóvenes.

Escuchó a los chicos riendo para ir a asearse luego del duro entrenamiento de Quiddicth que habían tenido. Dejó los potes en su sitio y salió de allí sigilosa. El de Harry, era _Head&Shoulders™ _un shampoo muggle. Mientras que el de ron era un pote rojo, y una clara advertencia se leía: _"No mezclar con ningún tipo de poción mágica para el cabello, los resultados podrían tener reacciones desfavorables". _

— Creo que las condiciones para el primer partido de la temporada serán favorables —Dijo Seamus, agarrando su Shampoo que era un potecito en el que se leía, infantilmente "Johnson y Johnson", al igual que el jabón y se metió en una de las duchas compartidas de Gryffindor, luego fue el turno del moreno de agarrar sus objetos de limpieza y tiró la ropa amontonándola en el suelo para meterse en el agua caliente sin dejar de comentar acerca del próximo partido contra Ravenclaw.

— Bueno. Cho sigue en el equipo… lo más seguro es que utilice sus mañas de siempre contra Harry —Dijo Ron echándose el líquido en el cabello y frotándose con fuerza.

— No creo… además, Harry ya la rechazó, no creo que a Malfoy le haga gracia ver a la Chang coqueteándole, aunque sería bueno de ver —Dijo Dean divertido al ver que el aludido se atragantaba, pero, en ese momento un olor desagradable llegó a las fosas nasales de todos. Harry dejó de removerse también la cabeza para olfatear como un perro. Se olió él y no, su Shampoo estaba en perfectas condiciones, olía a limón.

— ¿Todos huelen eso¡Puercos! —Dijo Thomas alejándose lleno de jabón. El ojiverde tosió un poco y se alejó.

— Ron… creo que el olor viene de ti… —Dijo con cuidado el Golden boy. Con asco, el pelirrojo se llevó una mano llena de shampoo en la nariz y deseó no haberlo hecho, casi se va en vómito. Olía a caca de bebé mezclado con talco. Seamus y Dean agarraron la regadera tipo teléfono y la abrieron apuntándole fría y sin compasión.

Harry se rió al ver a su amigo pegando alaridos, diciendo que estaba fría. Y corría por todo el baño, pero los otros dos no vejaron en seguir lanzándole agua a lo caimán.

— Yo botaré esto —Aclaró Neville nervioso mientras agarraba el pote como si de un contenido radioactivo se tratara y lo tiró en la papelera la cual cerró la bolsa fuertemente.

7

Hermione repasaba los últimos detalles en el libro de la poción que satisfactoriamente había hecho.

"_Luego de mezclar un generosa cantidad de poción, en un shampoo muggle de cualquier tipo (para aumentar la efectividad). Debe masajearse suavemente y dejarlo reposar por cinco minutos, luego dejar caer agua tibia hasta que el agua aclare. _

_Evitar el contacto con los ojos ya que podría ser irritante, más no hay riesgo de pérdida de visión. _

_Si todos los pasos han sido seguidos correctamente, a la mañana siguiente, tendrá un cabello de ensueño y podrá ser reutilizada para mantener el cabello, en caso de no quedar satisfecho con el resultado. _

_En todo caso que algo salga mal, debe llenar de lodo el cabello y dejarlo secar, luego puede lavarlo con abundante agua _

Asintió, y siguió con sus deberes.

8

Todos decidieron terminar de bañarse tranquilamente. Las hordas de vapor se filtraban bajo las ranuras de la puerta. Cuando todos terminaron de asearse, limpiaron el desastre que habían hecho, y dejaron todo ordenado. Mandaron la ropa por el bajante que daba a la lavandería. Y salieron.

— Vamos Ron, a lo mejor el Shampoo estaba vencido…

— Si claro. Seguro que fue alguien queriendo vengarse.

— Oh, vamos Ronnie, no es por nada pero ¿Quién querría vengarse de ti? Especialmente jodiéndote el cabello —Razonó Finnigan.

— El ataque misterioso del shampoo¡boooo! —Dijo Harry lanzándole la toalla, y quedando en pelotas, agarró un bóxer y se lo colocó con presteza—. No seas paranoico Ron… además, te dije que no compraras un shampoo mágico. Pero, como nunca me haces caso…

— Bueno, ahora viviré con tu shampoo.

— No jodas —Lanzó subiéndose el pantalón y sentándose en la cama para secarse el cabello con otra toalla—. Cómprate otro…

— Sí, y procura dejar que Harry lo elija ¡Por el bien de nuestras narices! —Dijo Dean haciendo una parodia.

— Bueno, ya… vayamos a dormir —Dijo mosqueado apagando la luz.

— ¡Hey! —Dijo Neville cayendo encima de Harry al calcular mal poniéndose el pantalón, Thomas se cayó de bruces al chocar contra el pie de Seamus y éste fue lanzado a la cama antes la sorpresiva penumbra. Las luces se encendieron de nuevo. Y todos lo miraron furibundos.

— Lo siento —Recibió cuatro almohadazos directos.

**TBC **


	6. Chapter 6

**Easy Going**

**Capítulo 5:**

Harry se levantó esa mañana, como todas las mañanas… casi con los ojos cerrados, figuradamente hablando, hizo sus necesidades, se lavó los dientes, la cara, mojó el cabello y luego se sacudió como un perro.

— ¡Harry! —Dijo reprochante el irlandés, el cual acababa de entrar al baño y fue mojado por las gotas expelidas del cabello.

— L-lo s-sien- siento… to —Dijo bostezando.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que lo siento!

— Ah, sí… como sea —Siguió más dormido que despierto.

1

— Buenos Días, Hermione —Siguió tapándose la boca para evitar que se le vieran las amígdalas del bostezo que dio.

— ¡Hola! ¿Cómo andas?

— Bien… con sueño —La castaña le vio el cabello, se lo tocó, lo palpó, vio dos hebras por separado. El pelinegro la miró como si le hubiesen salido tentáculos en la cara, para luego ver que escribía cosas en cuaderno, satisfecha.

— No me lo agradezca.

— ¿Qué no te agradezca, qué? —Preguntó sin entender. En ese momento toda la sala común botó en su puesto por el grito que parecía más un alarido de muerte—. ¿Ron? —Preguntó el moreno preocupado.

— ¡AHHH! ¡AHHH! ¡AAAAAAHHH! —Seguía hasta que el ojiverde lo agarró por los dos brazos y lo detuvo.

— ¿Por qué gritas así? ¿Quién te está torturando? —Le dijo al no encontrar nada extraño.

— ¡AAHHH! ¡AHHH!

— ¡Bueno ya IDIOTA! —Le dijo dándole una colleja en la cabeza. Miró el cabello… ¿Por qué tenía ese color verdoso? ¿Y de cuando acá traía Ron el cabello por la cintura? Volvió a tocar el cabello y éste tenía una contextura de no haber sido lavado en días, estaba grasoso.

— ¡MI CABELLO! —El Golden boy se llevó una mano a la oreja—. Mi cabello —Gimió ahora en desesperación.

— Espero que de ahora en adelante me hagas caso cuando te diga algo…

2

Ron pensó que nada en esa mañana podía ir peor. Tenía un gorro cubriéndole el cabello. Harry como había podido, luego de buscar un conjuro que le ayudara a reducir el cabello lo había devuelto a su largo normal, pero cuando el hechizo impactó en su cabeza, creó un daño colateral, a parte del verde que se mezclaba asquerosamente con el rojo, un magenta muy chillón se agregó a su ya pésimo estado…

La castaña había huido de allí, pensando en que había salido mal, si en Harry había quedado perfectamente. Había agregado, brillo, sedosidad, y amalgamamiento sin quitar el toque salvaje propio del cabello de su amigo. ¿Qué podría se diferente en Ron?

Llegaron a Encantamientos y por suerte el profesor aún no había abierto las puertas para entrar a ver la clase.

— Harry —Dijo Hermione la cual había aparecido habiendo llegado a la determinado conclusión que ella no diría nada, haciéndose así la inocente aludida.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó evitando que Ron intentara por enésima vez tirarse por la torre de astronomía.

— ¿No piensas ir a saludar a Malfoy? —El ojiverde atrajo a Ron aún sostenido del brazo. Y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué no podía dejar de meterse en lo que no le importaba?

— Hola Cielo —Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla un poco asqueado, pero inmediatamente tuvo que dejar la zalamería, para agarrar de nuevo a Ron.

— No Harry, suéltame, debo morir…

— Por Dios, no seas melodramático.

— ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame!

— Petrificus Total —Le apuntó con la varita.

— ¿Y a ese que bicho le picó? —Preguntó Draco alejándose del pelirrojo. Al cual en ese momento no se le veía el cabello.

— No te quieres enterar —Dijo con desgana dejándole sentado al lado de la puerta.

— ¿Y no me das mi _beshito_ de buenos días? —Preguntó dulzón, pero, Harry podía sentir sus intenciones bajo la cara de corderito. Todo el mundo prestó más atención. Especialmente cuando éste le tomó delicadamente por la cintura.

— Draco —Gimió desesperado—. No seas hijo de puta —Expresó bajito.

— Vamos cielo, anoche estabas más receptivo —Siguió acercándose, mientras veía con satisfacción como la cara del moreno se convertía de repente en un semáforo. Pero algo lo detuvo—. ¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello?

— ¿Qué me hice de qué? —Preguntó agarrándose un mechón, Él lo veía igual.

— Disculpen el retraso —Dijo Fliwick llegando y abriéndose paso—. El profesor Dumbledore me necesitaba urgentemente —Explicó abriéndose paso. Abrió la puerta y pidió amablemente a todos que pasaran.

— ¿De verdad me hice algo en el cabello? —Le preguntó a Ron.

— Yo lo veo igual, no como el mío…

— Señor Weasley, no tengo nada contra los sombreros, es más, el suyo me gusta mucho, pero, el reglamento dice que los alumnos no pueden estar con sombreros o cualquiera indumento de ese estilo, mientras estén en el salón de clases.

— ¡Pero señor!

— Lo siento señor Weasley…

Cabe decir que su bochorno fue mundial, es más, quedaría registrado para la historia, ese día, tan gracioso al ver el cabello de Ron… su reacción fue la de cualquier ser humano, salir corriendo y no regresar hasta que su cabello volviese a estar en sus condiciones normales.

4

El sábado llegó, para desagrado de Harry. Ese día tenía 'cita' con Malfoy para aquella pérdida de tiempo en un intento desesperado de controlar sus poderes. Ron y Hermione aún seguían buscando una cura para el cabello del primero, que ya no mucha gente le prestaba atención, y el del multicolor estaba comenzando a resignarse.

La castaña le había dicho que siempre quedaba la opción de rapárselo, cosa que fue recibido de mala manera y opción inviable por el desesperado antes pelirrojo. Aunque Harry no había querido decir nada para llevar la fiesta en paz. Sabía que Hermione al final había hecho (como siempre) lo que le vino en gana, y echó la dichosa poción en sus shampoo… ya que luego de largo rato mirándose en el espejo, consiguiendo con esto que su mente le gritara ¡Narcisista! Había logrado discernir que había algo diferente, seguía estando desordenado, pero, con un poco más de ¿Estilo? ¿Se podía llamar así?

Se recostó del alféizar de la ventana y se quitó los lentes que le habían mandado para que usara todo un mes luego de la operación mientras se recuperaba totalmente. Cruzó los brazos al sentir frío por la brisa invernal que se estaba comenzando a sentir que indicaba que pronto se cerniría el invierno sobre sus cabezas.

— Buenos días Potter ¿Y ese milagro de regalarme tu 'bella' presencia esta mañana?

— Malfoy, cállate…

— Amaneció susceptible. ¿Estás en tus días? —El Golden boy reviró los ojos.

— No Malfoy, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero, soy hombre.

— A veces das para ponerlo en duda…

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿No te has visto las caderas y la cintura estrecha de mujer que tienes, los bracitos de señorita, las pestañas largas y los labios de nena? Sin contar las piernas piltrafas…

— ¿Y tú has visto todo eso? ¿En que momento?

— Por supuesto… soy buen observador.

— ¡Yo no tengo caderas de mujer! —Exclamó cayendo en cuenta de todo lo que había sido dicho.

— Potter, capaz y tienes más caderas que la sangresucia…

— No le digas así. Y yo no tengo cuerpo de mujer —Dijo mirándose en la ventana.

— Uju… claro. Creo que si gano la apuesta te mandaré a vestirte de mujer, con minifalda… ¿Qué dirá tu club de fans si te viera vestido así? JA, JA, JA. Harry Potter transvestista.

— Tú tampoco tienes un cuerpo muy de machito que digamos.

— Potter, no me vengas con eso. Mi contextura es refinada, elegante, aristócrata, no quiero matarme con músculos que me resten elegancia.

— Narcisista —Murmuró consternado.

— Además —Se subió la manga de la túnica y mostró un brazo de piel perfecta, sin ninguna imperfección, de bellos tan plateados como su cabello y tensó un poco los músculos. Tanto bíceps y tríceps se moldearon endureciéndose demostrando fuerza—. Ahora tú… —Dijo agarrándole el brazo. Y evidentemente, Harry tenía poco desarrollado los músculos, la piel era bronceada, los bellos eran morenos, y al tacto con las manos heladas del rubio, los poros se cerraron y los bellos se alzaron—. Tienes hasta dedos de niña —Le dijo mostrándole las uñas alargadas pero bien cuidada al igual que los dedos alargados. Unas perfectas manos de pianista. El ojiverde un poco apenado y en actitud infantil se colocó en cuclillas y le dio la espalda a Malfoy—. Bueno, basta de charla, vamos a los que nos atañe, que aún tengo que terminar la tarea —Pero Harry no se movía—. Oh vamos Potter, no te piques porque te he dicho que eres afeminado.

— En realidad creo que vamos a tener que postergar la cita —Dijo sentándose y apoyando la cabeza en la pared.

— ¿Por qué? —Vio como el moreno se llevaba los dedos a la cicatriz y su cara palidecía compitiendo con la camisa—. Potter —El moreno se fue hacia delante y cerró los ojos fuertemente haciendo un gesto de dolor. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir libremente por sus ojos, más por su boca no salía ningún tipo de sonido.

Harry se levantó dando tumbos y se apoyó en la pared para comenzar a caminar, pero, cuando se despegó de ella, sintió como se iba hacia delante. Lo primero que hizo Draco como reflejo fue tratar de agarrarlo.

— Malfoy, al menos que me quieras matar, si tienes la marca oscura ni se te ocurra ponerme un dedo encima.

— No seas idiota —Dijo sosteniéndole y maniobrándole con dificultad—. No soy un mortífago, Potter —Le habló en el oído.

— No me dejes que me duerma —Le rogó sintiendo que comenzaba a caer en aquel tan conocido estado soporífico—. Entretenme ¡No dejes que me duerma!

— ¿¡Y como carajos hago eso!? —Preguntó comenzando a exasperarse.

— No lo sé, hazme cosquillas, pégame, háblame ¡Algo!

— Caminemos —Dijo ayudándole a pasear.

5

Harry y Draco, estaban en un banco alejado de todo donde el ojiverde descansaba semi-conciente en las piernas de su Némesis luego de haber caminado casi una hora recorriendo buena parte del castillo. El Slytherin se sentía cansado, había tenido casi cargar con él, pero la peor parte; aunque jamás lo iba a admitir se la había llevado el pelinegro.

— Potter ¿Siempre te pasa esto? —Preguntó luego de un rato de que la pregunta comenzara a rondar en su cabeza. El ojiverde interceptó sus miradas. No pudo evitar sentir pena, sus ojos estaban hinchado y algunos vasos sanguíneos se habían roto. Aún lágrimas se mantenían en sus ojos sin ser derramadas.

— No —Dijo débilmente tratando de levantarse pero aún no podía—. Depende si Tom está muy enfadado o no.

— ¿Tom?

— Voldemort —Escupió, y aunque el rubio no hizo ninguna exaltación, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

— ¿Qué hubiese pasado si te hubieses quedado dormido? —Preguntó casi con miedo.

— A lo mejor no la contaba. No soy bueno con la Oclummancy, apenas si puedo detener un ataque indirecto —Se trató de levantar, pero, otra vez falló miserablemente cayendo pesadamente en las piernas de Draco—. Lo siento, cuando me pueda levantar me iré.

— No te preocupes, no me molesta —Le aclaró quitándole la vista—. Aunque no te acostumbres —El moreno sonrió radiante, aún con los ojos cerrados. No se dio cuenta cuando se había quedado dormido, pero, ahí se rindió—. ¿Pot…? —Suspiró y cruzó las piernas, mientras la cabeza de Harry quedaba cómodamente entre su vientre y sus muslos. Posó su vista, sintiéndose libre de analizarlo de nuevo. Le agradeció por dejarle allí atrapado, no tenía nada de ganas de enterrar la nariz en un libro de pociones. Como había hecho anteriormente pero ahora con un poco más de confianza, retiró con la delicadeza propia de todo sus movimientos, los cabellos que obstaculizaban la visión de la cara de su 'novio'.

Miró fijamente la cicatriz… era impresionante, parecía como si estuviese recién hecha, brillaba algo hinchada. Sin poderse resistir, delineó con un dedo el contorno de ésta, sacando un pequeño gemido de los labios del moreno. No quería admitirlo… pero, no le desagradaba estar con Harry… es más, se sentía, bien. Acarició sus cabellos los cuales parecían cascadas de agua, disparadas en todas direcciones.

Sonrió de forma triste… al final parecía que si iba a terminar perdiendo la apuesta. Cierto que él a veces la tenía difícil pero comparándola con la locura de vida que llevaba… no tenía ni punto de comparación.

— Potter —Lo movió de forma cuidadosa—. Harry —Cambió ahora—. Despierta. —El moreno reaccionó.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Te quedaste dormido… ven, te llevaré a tu sala común —Dijo ayudándole a levantarse.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿Utilizaste mi nombre de pila o yo estaba todavía dormido? —Dijo con ingenua incredulidad, aún apoyado de su 'novio'.

— Sí…, creo que te llamé por tu nombre. Ya ven… quiero terminar de hacer mis deberes.

6

Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de la sala común. Ya Harry podía, por suerte, caminar por si solo, sin tener que estar apoyándose como minusválido en el hombro de Draco.

Se detuvo frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, y medio murmuró la contraseña. Se quedaron un rato incómodos por la reciente situación que se había formado entre ellos. Pasar algo así y pretender que no había sucedido nada, era engañarse de manera estúpida, a si mismos y eso a la larga no traería nada bueno.

— Hasta mañana, Draco… —Se despidió suavemente. Hermione que iba a salir se quedó escondida al ver que la puerta estaba abierta.

— Cuídate, Potter.

— Está bien, puedes llamarme Harry… no es justo que yo te llame por tu nombre y tú no lo puedas hacer —La castaña frunció el ceño, al tratar de escuchar algo, pero, sólo se oían murmullos apagados. Lo último que vio fue a su amigo besar de forma tierna e ingenua a la serpiente de Malfoy. La relación parecía como iniciante, de aquellas que aún suspiran y piden permiso. No le pareció extraño en el moreno, él siempre se había caracterizado por dar cariño aunque siempre le trataras como una plasta. Lo que le pareció extraño fue que Draco no le rechazara como siempre hacían. Por primera vez se sentía algo extraño en el ambiente. Cuando estaban en público, siempre existía esa aura de competición y hostilidad que nadie se daba cuenta, pero, Harry era fácilmente avergonzable y Malfoy parecía saberlo y utilizarlo constantemente para humillarlo.

Ahora era diferente. Los dos estaban sumisos y algo tácitos… El ojigris sonrió felinamente, y agarró la mano de Harry depositando un beso en ella y luego haciendo gala de la mejor etiqueta existente, lo reverenció con una mano en el pecho y se fue de allí, dejando al ojiverde con la mano en la boca y las mejillas en diferentes tonalidades de magenta.

7

— Ron —Llamó Harry.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó cepillándose los dientes para luego meterse a bañar.

— No vayas a mal pensar por lo que te voy a preguntar pero ¿Tú crees que tengo cuerpo de mujer?

— ¿Ah? —Dijo dejando de prestarle atención a sus dientes para prestarle atención a Harry.

— Pues… ahm… —Miró de arriba abajo a su amigo. El cual estaba recién duchado algunas gotas caían aún deslizándose por su cuerpo. Se rascó la frente.

— No me voy a molestar porque me digas que sí…

— Pues, sí… pero, no es que crea que te pareces a una mujer ni nada, es sólo que… —Harry reviró los ojos y se tapó con la toalla de nuevo y salió de allí.

8

Habían transfigurado un aro, y Harry enseñaba a jugar baloncesto a Ron. Mientras Hermione leía apaciblemente a un lado de la improvisada cancha.

— Pues, no lo sé Ron, si te soy sincero, no creo que mi esperanza de vida pase de este año.

— ¿Qué cosas dices? —Preguntó quitándole la pelota en un descuido de Harry y encestando. Éste se quedó en el mismo sitio—. ¿Harry?

— ¿De verdad crees que voy a poder contra él? No tengo el suficiente poder. Me saca cuarenta y pico y más de años… —La prefecta dejó el libro para prestarle atención al ojiverde.

— Él está sólo Harry, tú nos tienes a mí, a Ron, a Dumbledore y a toda la orden… y tienes a Malfoy —Al escuchar ese nombre se sintió miserable. Un amor fingido, sí; se sentía muy amado—. Ya lo casi derrotaste una vez… ahora eres diecisiete años más sabio y él diecisiete años más viejo… los años pasan factura Harry. Y él estará conciente de eso.

— Es casi inmortal.

— Es un ser humano… y todos morimos… tranquilo —Dijo guiñándole un ojo—. Mi ojo interior ve que vas a ganar, todos seremos muy felices y luego podrás hacer lo que se te vengan en gana con tu vida, hasta casarte con Malfoy si te apetece.

— ¡No! ¡Con Malfoy no! —Se quejó Ron—. Te acepto hasta a la resbalada de Chang… pero, al hurón de Malfoy, no….

— Primero tengo que salir vivo de esto antes de tirarme a sus brazos para que nos casemos —Dijo para que finiquitaran el tema de una vez.

— Además, tienes que disfrutar de tu soltería —Dijo pasándole la mano por el cuello y apretándole—. No te eches la soga al cuello tan rápido. ¿Quién va a hacer mi compañero de juergas?

— Créeme Ron, que voy a ser yo quien se va a quedar sin compañero… —Dijo mirando a Hermione alternadamente. Los dos se sonrojaron—. En diciembre te ayudaré a confesártele… no te va a esperar para siempre.

— Vamos a almorzar —Recomendó la castaña agarrando a Harry del brazo y jalándolo en el proceso también haciéndolo con Ron.

Llegaron al gran comedor entre sonrisas y bromas. El Heredero de Gryffindor sintió que alguien le miraba así que volteó a ver de quién se trababa, para encontrarse con Draco. No supo porque, pero le saludó sonriéndole directamente con toda la cara. Los ojos brillantes de Harry fue lo último que pudo ver el Slytherin antes que las palabras de Severus le golpearan la cabeza como un balde de agua fría.

_«Draco… no te voy a regañar, pero, esto se te puede escapar de las manos…» _

Y que cierta sonaban esas palabras… acababa de darse cuenta que, había caído como un indefenso pez, en las redes del pescador. Era imperativo cortar por lo sano, no podía permitirse seguir creándose esperanzas.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Easy Going**

**Capítulo 6:**

— Severus ¿Podemos hablar? —Preguntó Draco entrando en las habitaciones de su padrino.

— Seguro ¿Qué sucede? No me digas que perdiste la apuesta.

— Tsk… peor… —El pocionista volteó a mirarlo—. Creo que me estoy enamorando —Severus suspiró.

— ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso Draco? Te dije que esto podía salírsete de las manos…

— Jamás pensé que podía ser tan peligroso… pero el destino me jugó una fea… he estado con mucha gente Severus… pero…

— ¿Estás seguro que no estás confundido?

— ¡Sí! ¡Estoy confundido! ¡Me deshago en la confusión! Hace dos semana lo único que quería era avergonzarlo y hacérselo pasar lo más mal posible. Ahora, cada vez que trato de humillarlo me siento la mierda más mierda de este mundo.

— Draco…

— No Severus… es algo extraño, siento como si Él fuera lo que he estado esperando toda mi vida. Mi alma gemela. Mi complemento. Sabes, cuando le fui a preguntar que, ¿Qué vería en una persona para proponerle matrimonio? Antes de nuestra conversación, Harry dijo que, cuando proyectara mi mente a futuro, tenía que ver a esa persona conmigo… y en la nebulosa que es mi mente en estos momentos es lo único que puedo ver claramente. Y desde que lo tengo a mi lado me he comportado como un real cabrón, es más, creo que en algún momento lo llamé maricón sin darme cuenta.

— Pues, déjame felicitarte, te has enamorado…

— No me estás ayudando en nada.

— Te lo dije Draco, te dije que esto se te podía salir de control, y lo peor es que no sólo vas a salir herido tú, sino también él. ¿Qué siente Potter?

— No lo sé, he tratado de ver sus reacciones seduciéndole a modo sexual en broma, pero es tan jodidamente ingenuo que a lo único que atina es a sonrojarse. Pero no me rechaza, no del todo.

— Lo que faltaba… que Potter también se estuviera enamorando.

— No creo que sea eso. Es igual de cariñoso con todo el mundo para mal de mis celos… los cuales han aparecido de la nada. ¿Sabes lo jodidamente difícil que ha sido?

— Sí, como los Malfoy's no son celosos.

— ¡No me estás ayudando en nada Sev!

— ¿Qué quieres que haga Draco? Yo te advertí ¿Qué hacía? ¿Te hechizaba? Tú aceptaste la apuesta, tú ve como haces… —Éste lo miró exasperado—. Anda a la buena de Dios y dile que te enamoraste, ruega porque te acepte, y luego ruega porque tu padre no quiera tu cabeza. Ya sabe lo de la dichosa apuesta y le aprueba esperando que lo hagas sentir lo más miserable que puedas.

— Sí, ese era mi plan… en ningún momento pensé que 'Potter' pudiese de repente convertirse en Harry y que luego saltase a la categoría de "el amor de mi vida" —Severus soltó una media sonrisa. Draco normalmente era muy dramático. Pero no era para menos, enamorarse de Harry Potter. ¿Qué vendría luego…? No, no iba a pensar ninguna ridiculez extraña que posiblemente se hiciera realidad—. ¿No me puedes aconsejar?

— Draco, no puedo decirte lo que tus oídos quieren escuchar. Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer?

— ¿Declarármele? —Severus alzó una ceja—. Perder la apuesta. Estoy pensando en decirle que me retiro. Viviré con mi idilio para toda la vida. Vamos Sev. Yo voy directo al poso de los mortífagos sino quiero que padre me mate. Él…, él es el "niño-que-vivió". ¿Qué futuro podemos tener?

1

Harry estaba carcomiéndose la cabeza, pasándose con demasiada frecuencia; la mano por el cabello. ¿Se estaba enamorando de Malfoy? Eso no podía ser. Sin embargo, en todos esos días había sido tan lindo con él. Tan solícito, no era muy difícil caer en sus redes; especialmente él, que estaba tan falto de cariño. Miró el desolado campo de quidditch, pensando en qué momento había comenzado con aquel absurdo. Oh, pero, él lo recordaba muy bien… estúpida cortesía Malfoy aquel día de pesar. Aún se sonrojaba cuando recordaba a Draco besándole la mano tan galante. Suspiró, a lo mejor tenía toda la razón en decir que era una marica… total, todas esas cosas eran cursilerías de mujeres.

¿Cuántos nombres de postres se sabía? Le pasó por su mente. Se irguió recto, y comenzó a contar: Helado, torta, galleta ¿y…? su mente quedó en blanco. Bueno, tres no era tan crítico ¿o sí? ¡Pero qué estupideces estaba pensando! Hermione le recriminaría.

— Harry —Le llamó alguien por detrás. Vio que era su mejor amiga, que curioso. La había llamado con el pensamiento—. Desde hace unas semanas hacia acá estás preocupado. Y sé que no es el lord. ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Qué harías tú, cuando sabes que vas a cometer el peor error de tu vida, y no puedes evitarlo?

— ¿Qué tan literal? —Harry suspiró desganado y volvió a apoyarse en las gradas para seguir como masoquista, sufriendo en silencio.

— Tus reacciones me hablan de Malfoy. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta que él siempre anda trastornando tu mundo.

— Sí. Draco —Murmuró mirando el pasto moviéndose con el frío viento de noviembre—. ¿Ya le arreglaste el cabello a Ron?

— Sí —Dijo arrepentida. Poniéndose en la misma posición que Harry—. Por suerte no preguntó cómo sabía de la poción para arreglárselo…

— Hay Hermione. Parece que tenemos mala suerte en el amor —Le soltó jocoso.

— ¿Por qué? Cuando menos tú tienes a Malfoy —El ojiverde apoyó su mentón en la mano y luego el codo en la baranda.

— "Que gran consuelo…" —Pensó sin poderse animar.

2

Detuvo a Malfoy a mitad del pasillo sin mirarle. Tenía que acabar eso ya. Sí sentía algo por el rubio. Algo muy fuerte estaba comenzando a asentarse en su corazón y no quería que eso sucediese, ya estaba harto de sufrir… demasiado cansado de sentir como su corazón se rompía, fragmentándose cada vez más, no, definitivamente no soportaría a esa maldita serpiente (la cuál se había ganado su corazón) riéndose de sus sentimientos.

— ¿Harry? —Preguntó muy preocupado, esa evasión en su mirada, ese porte… Merlín, no presagiaba nada bueno. El ojiverde observó que todos comenzaban a mirar curiosos. Entrecruzó sus brazos y obligó, sin palabra alguna; al Slytherin caminar—. Harry —Insistió.

— Escucha, Draco —Murmuró. El rubio se encontraba recostado a la pared. El Heredero de Gryffindor estaba de cuclillas a su lado, aún sin mirarlo—. Me retracto… es decir, me retiro de la apuesta, no quiero seguir con esto…

— ¿Qué? —Jadeó sin poder creérselo—. ¿Qué acabas de decir?

— Que: _me retiro de la apuesta_. No me importa saber si tu vida es más difícil que la mía. Me retiro sin vencidas ni empatadas. ¿Ok? Ya no puedo seguir en esto… di qué es lo que quieres que haga, y por lo que tú más quieras, déjame ir —Rogó con un extraño tono de dolor en voz—. Lo siento, Draco. No puedo seguir con tu juego…

El joven dragón sólo atinaba a estar allí, sin poder hacer, o decir algo. Malaya fuese su destino… ¿Qué le diría ahora? ¡Por la sabiduría de Merlín! Ni siquiera podía imaginarse hacerle algo malo a aquel precioso ojiverde. Sabía que estaba sufriendo. No había que ser un experto en Legeremens o algo por el estilo. Harry siempre había sido un libro abierto para él… un ser demasiado espontáneo que nunca podía esconder sus sentimientos o emociones…

— ¡Di algo maldita sea! ¡No te quedes como un imbécil mirándome como si te sorprendiera mi respuesta! —Le increpó sin entender, el por qué, de la reacción de su interlocutor. Sintió su cuerpo siendo acorralado contra la pared, sentía el aliento del rubio rozarle suavemente la oreja, enviándole escalofríos a la médula. No se había dado cuenta, pero, había dejado de respirar.

— Quédate conmigo…

— ¿Qué…? —Fue el momento de Harry de perder toda noción existente.

Draco lo único que pensaba era: _¿Qué estupidez estoy cometiendo? _Cerró los ojos, embriagándose de aquel aroma, ahora familiar que lo acompañaba torturándole sin tregua. Tenía que arreglar ese error a toda costa… él no se convertiría en su verdugo… miró el ocaso que moría en tonos amarillos que cada vez eran más tenues perdiéndose en el naranja. Tener su cuerpo y perder su alma, suponía que era un trato justo.

— Veme en la noche, a las doce en la torre este, cerca de la trampilla que lleva al salón de adivinación. Tienes mi palabra de mago que no te haré nada malo ­—Prosiguió inmutable, olvidándose y queriendo, hacer olvidar al moreno, las anteriores dos palabras, tan significativas que había pronunciado…

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Easy Going**

**Advertencia:**_(w)angst._ "Y el violín más pequeño del mundo toca la canción más pequeña del mundo".

Capítulo 8:

— "_Quédate conmigo" _—Había dicho él. Harry seguía dándole vueltas a aquella frase. Pero, era tan difícil creerle…, había sido un suspiro, un ligero susurro, tan ligero que podía haberlo imaginado.

Le preocupaba lo que pudiese hacerle el rubio en un lugar tan apartado como la torre este. Por allí, sólo merodeaba Trewlaney, y muy de vez en cuando. Las historias que se contaban de ese espacio del castillo, al caer la noche; eran casi míticas, y él…, bueno, él no quería comprobar los tan mentados mitos, pero, sin su permiso, su boca había respondido por él, aceptando la invitación. Después de todo, tenía una deuda que pagar.

Había debatido mucho consigo mismo. La curiosidad le carcomía, jamás había llegado el momento en descubrir la _verdadera_ 'vida de Draco'. Draco Malfoy, era una persona por demás reservada: gestos justos, modulaciones moderadas y miradas paranoicas de tanto en tanto. Hombre de todos y al final de ninguno, sólo él podía jactarse de ser 'intocable', con respecto a las gemelas Patil. Sí, se comentaba su _facilidad_, pero, luego de allí, era un ser lejano; un extraño sin nombre y sin rostro. Porque ¿Quién era Draco Malfoy¿Qué había debajo del _cabrón slytherin_? Se negaba a creer que, ésa fuese su personalidad. A fin de cuentas no era más que un ser humano, y todos, sin excepción; innatamente sentían¡Por Merlín! Hasta Voldemort lo hacía…

— Harry —Llamó tranquilamente Ron, desde la puerta.

— ¿Qué? —Le preguntó levantándose un poco de la cama.

— ¿Vienes a cenar?

— Nah… no tengo hambre.

— Bueno, luego nos vemos.

— Está bien.

1

Draco no había podido ni siquiera seguir su día coherentemente. Se había pasado todo el presente, perdiendo el tiempo. Pensando, pensado el ¿por qué exactamente había ordenado a Harry ir a la torre este? Bueno, en realidad no. Más que todo, estaba buscando coraje para plantearle lo que estaba_pensando_. Cada vez le parecía un trato más injusto, y un trueque cruel, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? No quería dañarle, aunque talvez con esa proposición, lo humillaría aún más, que con cualquier otra canallada, pero, sería su adiós, y cuando menos, podía llevarse el recuerdo a la tumba.

Cuando estuvo en la capacidad de sopesar exactamente lo que era _convertirse en mortífago_. Supo que, de caer en ése agujero, no saldría ni siquiera con vida. Es más, realizar dicho razonamiento, había reducido considerablemente su esperanza de vida a: _algún punto indefinido de la guerra_. A pesar de no comentarlo en voz alta, su fuero interno gritaba con fiera pasión, su voto a favor del niño-que-vivió. Porque, por el señor tenebroso, Él tenía un padre obsesionado, a tal punto de llevar a pensar que, debajo de la relación amo-esclavo, había _algo más. _Una madre destrozada, hundida en las juergas banales y eternas de la sociedad, en resumen; un hogar roto. Más aún, de todo aquel compendio de circunstancias casi azarosas, tenían como corolario, a un _Él_ no existente del todo, a un Draco Malfoy obsesivo, y por otro lado destrozado. Perdido, tambaleante, malcriado. Un adolescente que no sabe como crecer, un adulto estancado en los errores ajenos. Su persona consumida en su incapacidad, en sus indecisiones…

A final de cuentas, Harry y él no eran seres tan ajenos. Los dos igual de desamparados, igual de olvidados, porque, eso era lo que eran ellos. Seres olvidados y dejados a su suerte, corriendo histéricos a ningún lado para evitar ser tragados por _el mundo_. Algo que se utiliza y se desecha a placer. Un mal necesario, en palabras crueles. Pero, cuando menos el ojiverde, caminaba sólo, se levantaba cuando caía. Él ni esa facultad se había molestado en desarrollar. Su futuro era constantemente sesgado por la sombra de su padre. Su vida parecía estar escrita y eso lo hacía sentía sentirse acorralado y vulnerable.

Suspiró, dejando salir como pocas veces, su orgullo derrotado, y su existir cansando. El hiel, venenoso y corrosivo que desde hacía tiempo ya, le consumía, corriendo sin freno por sus venas. El sol comenzaba a morir en el horizonte como anunciándole lo que estaba presto a suceder. El destino esquivo y atorrante, le susurraba en el oído la supliciante espera a un desastre anunciado; al escalde más doloroso de su corta existencia.

Si de algo podía jactarse, era de su instinto, eso era lo único que le protegía, sus sensores automáticos de supervivencia. Esos que, en sus 17 años de vida, jamás le habían fallado ni una sola vez. Sonrió irónico, si servía para algo, era para esconder sus sentimientos a las personas ajenas. Sólo su padre, parecía oler y detectar con una facilidad pasmante y a la vez frustrante, su nerviosismo.

2

Había perdido la cuenta de cuando tiempo llevaba allí sentado con la mente en blanco. Había decidido autocensurarse. ¿Por qué torturarse en lo inevitable? Miraba invariable el techo esperando a que su 'visita', llegase en cualquier momento. Bajó un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con la hora. Conociendo el comportamiento general de los Gryffindor, Harry, previsiblemente, llegaría tarde, por equis o ye razón. En esos momentos, lo prefería. Ya tenía sus argumentos medianamente claros, sólo faltaba que las ganas aparecieran, y que su máscara de frialdad no cayera, ante el pecado que estaba a punto de cometer.

Se desemperezó un poco, no sentía su trasero y sus piernas pedían dejar a la sangre fluir, cuando sintió unos pasos resonar en el vacío aparente que presentaba el lugar en ese momento. Observó indulgente como el niño que vivió, llegaba claramente agitado, moviendo de vez en cuando la cabeza, tratando de encontrar algo en específico. Con su porte de caballero, se levantó y fue a ponerle en corriente o talvez a matarle del susto¿Quién sabe? Las dos cosas eran factibles en ese momento.

3

Sus miradas se encontraron a una distancia, ni tan corta ni tan larga. Si acaso el largo justo. Talvez muy largo para salvarlo de un paso, y demasiado corto para huir de ser necesario, cuestión de perspectivas. Mediar palabra, definitivamente no era lo más recomendable en esa situación, sin embargo, la noche distaba de ser joven, y acabar con esa morisqueta, seudo tragedia griega, entraba entre sus prioridades. Pero su memoria ni siquiera procesaba qué era prioridades, y su corazón poniéndose en su contra, amenazaba con comenzar a palpitarle peligrosamente rápido, si no hacía algo de insofacto. Gracias a las divinas providencias, Harry parecía mantener algo de cordura, bajo el miedo, o quizá su cordura sobrevivía en el miedo… poco le importaba.

— ¿Qué exactamente esperas qué hagamos aquí? —Hosco, poco acorde al momento. Sí, definitivamente, callarse era lo más inteligente—. Draco —Insistió con mucha inseguridad plagando su tono. Quería y no quería saber, era conciente de lo depravado que podía llegar a ser el rubio, pero, su masoquismo le incitaba a conocer el límite de su mezquindad—. Estás comenzando a asustarme ¿Sabes?

— Harry. Lo que quiero, es aquello que no les has dado a más nadie —Directo al centro de la diana, pero, sabía que el moreno sólo iba a poner su mejor cara de confusión.

— ¿Perdón?

¿Una imagen valía más que mil palabras? Ya que hablar no era inteligente, demostrar sacaría de cualquier duda. Sorteó aquel justo espacio que los mantenía seguro de si mismos. Harry abrió los ojos con desmesura al sentirle besando sus labios con algo de desespero. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar a eso? Esos segundos, fueron de cortocircuito en su sistema racional. Despertó, al sentir una mano tratando de colarse bajo su camisa. Rompió el beso respirando con agitación, y sosteniendo la mano. Se miraron de nuevo, expectantes, asustados, y bajo todo aquello, ansiosos…

— No puedes negármelo —Se escudó—. Tú fuiste quién rompió la apuesta…, los términos eran que, quién perdiera haría algo que el otro quisiera. Perfecto, esto es lo que quiero, tú cuerpo… —Tener su cuerpo y perder su alma. ¿Por qué no podía decirle que se quedara a su lado? Que batallaran contra el mundo, juntos. Que estaría para él, en too lo que necesitase. Se maldijo una y otra vez, y precisamente allí, no supo en que parte decidía él que entraba el 'trato injusto'. Ni siquiera la lujuria estaba presente, pero, eso ya llegaría por cuenta propia y sin ser invitada.

4

¿Cómo rebatía los argumentos? Era cierto, estaba en todo su derecho, pero, eso excedía cualquier límite. ¡Además! Draco tenía un sinfín de personalidades que denotaban su experiencia. Miró al techo, deseando poder mirar las estrellas, esa sería su primera vez, y considerando su romanticismo, no era ni remotamente lo que alguna vez había soñado, o tan siquiera imaginado.

— ¿Aquí? —Preguntó en un susurró, algo sonrojado. Definitivamente a su persona no le mataba la idea de pasar a ser uno de los mitos que rondaban a la torre este, pero, estar con Draco, bueno, era algo que, sí parecía gustarle, total, en circunstancias diferentes, esa era una de las muestras más fuertes de amor que existían. Él era bueno imaginando…, talvez podía crearse una buena historia, a partir del 'quédate conmigo'. Porque no tenía pensando darle armas a su 'novio postizo', para lastimarle, bueno, aún más de lo que lo había hecho con todo aquello.

5

Dejó que le besara, era tácito acuerdo. Las palabras allí estaban demás, especialmente porque no expresaban nada de lo que realmente querían decir. Mientras que Draco se desvivía en pedirle perdón de forma crónica a Harry en su mente. Harry suspiraba deprimido, hundiéndose, preguntándose si debía confiarle sus sentimientos, y descubrir que, su oído no era tan condenadamente malo como afirmaban muchos de sus amigos.

Draco descubría a cada segundo que los labios de Harry le gustaban tanto como las cosas dulces, que su cuerpo era más que perfecto para él, que le encantaba el aroma un tanto infantil y el aura de ingenuidad aparente que no le abandonaba en ningún momento. Pensaba, para abstraerse de cierta forma, que, Harry siempre sería el niño-que-vivió. Porque, aún al tener cuarenta años, seguiría siendo igual de indulgente, de paciente. Parecía sacado de uno de esos cuentos muggles, en los que se describían seres muy buenos y alados, ángeles, creía recordar de sus recuerdos infantiles.

Harry, pensaba que le gustaba la sensación de protección y cobijo que le profería Draco. A pesar de ser un juego de apariencias, donde sus sentimientos se baneaban parcialmente. Le encantaba todo lo que le hacía sentir, porque, era nuevo, porque, le hacía sentir interesante, _vivo_. Le encandilaban sus ojos grises calculándolo todo antes de dar un paso. Esa mirada que competía con la luna quién, molesta con ellos, había decidido abandonarlos a su suerte, en aquella oscuridad sobrecogedora, en dónde los muros que les protegía de la intemperie se volvían agobiantes, acuciándoles con un constante sentimiento de claustrofobia.

6

Habían llegado a un sitio lleno de telas amontonadas una sobre otras con el paso del tiempo. Sofás inutilizados, mesas quebradas, y un sinfín de menesteres inservibles se encontraban apilados desordenadamente. Era un cuarto eterno, sin color, y a pesar de eso, el rubio jamás tropezó en su camino a un lugar que Harry no conocía de momento.

No supo en que momento decidió devolverle los besos con igual desespero a su amante de esa noche, tampoco le importaba mucho. Mandó su razón a la mierda, y con ella todos sus sentimientos de culpabilidad y miserabilidad, para eclipsarse en la lascivia. Dejó escapar un gemido, mientras manos expertas recorrían su piel. Sus cuerpos, con prendas aleatorias se rozaban.

¿Pudor¿Qué exactamente era eso¿Recato¿Decencia¿Comedimiento? Todo eso que alguna vez su tía le había enseñado a punta de _no-muy-correctas-maneras_, se le iba olvidando a medida que los labios de Draco decidían dejar su boca para recorrer su mejilla, bajar a su cuello, entretenerse en su clavícula, morder y succionar a su gusto sus pezones. Mientras, él, vedando la realidad, se retorcía tratando de perderse en el placer.

Jamás había sentido tanto calor. Sus mejillas ardían, y no sabía si de la pena, porque, de tanto en tanto, Draco subía su mirada, para sonreírle con alevosía o de las altas temperaturas a las que se encontraba su cuerpo…, observando con un poco de corte a su rubio comensal, se encontraba en una mezcla de los dos, ya que, éste también estaba cubierto por un ligero rubor, que lo hacía delicioso.

7

Quería abrazarle, se moría por estrujarle entre sus brazos y decirle todo lo que solamente podía atinar a pensar ligeramente. Tenía miedo que de un momento erótico, mero y pleno carnal, se convirtiera en la noche de bodas más romántica de toda la existencia.

Comenzó a masturbarle debatiéndose en si mirarle a los ojos o no. No quería descubrir que estaba llorando, tampoco que lo estaba disfrutando. Sus gemidos eran algo que trataba de mantener en un estado bastante lejano, sentía sus manos cerrarse en las telas que les rodeaban. Estaba por demás de excitado. Es más, nadie había necesitado tan poco, para que su otra cabeza comenzara a funcionar. Acarició los muslos tersos y erizados sin dejar de masajear su miembro endurecido.

— Draco —Escuchó en un jadeo algo delirante que le hizo erizarse—. Draco, para… voy a…

Ya lo sabía… que lo hiciera, estaba esperando. Harry se tensó por unos instantes para luego sentir el orgasmo nublarle la mente. No podía apartar la mirada del techo, mientras se retorcía en el placer. La oscuridad le protegía, aunque, sentía que Draco podía mirarle sin ningún problema.

8

Se limpió sin mucho cuidado el semen que había caído en su boca, y se deslizó por el cuerpo de Harry, hasta que sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo. Allí todas sus barreras se rompieron. Allí, cuando Harry decidió cerrar fuertemente sus ojos verdes, abrazar con demasiado sentimiento a Draco, mientras sus labios batallaban a la par de sus lenguas en una guerra sin vencidos ni vencedores.

Habían traspasado la línea que ninguno deseaba cruzar. De aquel que cualquier movimiento decía te amo, te deseo, eres mi _todo_, especulado en todo el egoísmo.

— Te adoro, te amor —Susurraba entre dientes apretado, tragándose las lágrimas, seguro de que aún en su cercanía, no podría entenderle.

Draco penetró a Harry sumido en la vesania. Se había vuelto ciego, literalmente, todo era confuso, escuchó al Gryffindor sollozar. Creía entender todo lo que decía, Dolor, amargura. Los hipidos crispados se comenzaron a liar entre los gemidos de placer ante las embestidas profundas.

Fugaces, lejanos, en lo más íntimo que podían llegar a ser. Harry enterraba con fuerza sus uñas en la carne del rubio, casi al borde del éxtasis. Las lágrimas jamás habían dejado de fluir, una vez liberadas. Porque esa era la única manera que conocía de desfogar sus sentimientos, porque, sino sentía que iba a explotar al no poder expresar con palabras lo que sentía.

9

En una maltrecha sensación de realización, quedaron tendidos, exhaustos. Draco tenía todo su peso sobre Harry, aplastándole, respirando entrecortadamente. El moreno seguía hipando, tratando de aplacar todo lo que sentía. No quería perder el calor del ojigris, cuando sintió que se iba a levantar. Lo abrazó, fue un movimiento involuntario, reflejo, inconciente.

— Déjame ir… —Le imploró en un susurro derrotado Draco, sintiendo que en cualquier momento comenzaría a temblar. Sintió como los brazos lo apretaban más, declamándole como suyo.

— No —Pidió entre llanto incontrolado.

— Por favor… te lo imploro, Harry. Déjame ir… —Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo encontrar. Obligó delicadamente al moreno dejarle ir. ¿A dónde podían huir¿Qué podían hacer¡Eso no tenía futuro! No podía condenarle a algo así por más que le amara tan egoístamente.

10

1 de Junio. Todos los alumnos se encontraban reunidos en la estación de King Cross. Lágrimas, abrazos y promesas de seguir en contacto, se veían por doquier, por parte de todos los de séptimo curso. La muchedumbre era tan asfixiante como siempre.

Harry se despidió con un último abrazo de la persona de turno que se estaba despidiendo.

— Harry…

— Herm…

— Harry…

— ¿Qué?

— Hace cinco meses que terminaste con Malfoy.

— ¿Y? —Preguntó sintiendo que su dolor de cabeza llegaba campante y en toda su gloria. Draco no era su tema preferido en esos días (ni esos ni en ningún otro).

— ¿No crees que sería bueno para tú salud pasar la página?

— Déjame en paz, Hermione.

— Vale, Herm, déjale, si el quiere sufrir por el hurón¿ya qué? —Soltó Ron molesto.

— Esta bien —Dijo en un suspiro resignado—. Harry¿Tienes el teléfono, la dirección y todo lo demás de en dónde vamos a estar Ron y yo?

— Sí, tengo todo. No se preocupen.

— Bueno, nosotros nos vamos yendo. Nos vemos dentro de una semana.

— Cuídense chicos.

El ojiverde observó alejarse a sus amigos. Al final, había decido vivir sólo en un pequeño apartamento muggle. Cruzó la barrera que separaba el mundo mágico del muggle, y ya al otro lado, la estación estaba vaciándose poco a poco. Se sentó en uno de los bancos allí dispuestos, dejando a Hedwig y sus cosas a su lado. Registró en su mochila un poco y sacó un sobre, dentro, había un simple papel que decía.

"_Algún día, regresaré por ti". _

Sacó el papel del sobre, y lo miró en contra luz inexistente. Una promesa vacía y un anillo era lo único que había quedado de aquella extraña unión. Draco había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, antes de la graduación, sabía que ya estaba graduado, había escuchado a Snape hablar algo de eso… Suspiró, hacía tiempo había perdido las esperanzas con respecto a todo…

Ya era tarde y andar a solas por allí no era bueno en su situación actual, así que, se levantó guardando todo un poco al azar, y caminando con paso tranquilo, se perdió en la oscura noche…

**Fin **_y falta el epílogo así que no te estreses ¿ok?_

_Bien mi gente, esto es lo que hay, está escrito ya y calentito, así que errores e incoherencias varias, no me culpen, al menos de que quisieran tener el capítulo quinientos años después…, sé que no era lo que se imaginaban, pero, así tenía previsto el fic desde hacía millones de años desde que lo comencé. Escribiré el epílogo mañana sino me gana la caligueva y no tengo que salir como loca a imprimir por que no pude con el tiro y el retiro en mi casa, ya que son las casi una de la mañana y tengo sueñito. So… ya nos veremos en otro momento, u en otro de mis fics. _

_¡Adiós!_

_Atentamente, Liuny. _


	9. Epílogo

**Easy Going**

_N.a: Para aquellos que se llenaron la boca diciendo que yo había decidido cortar la historia así como así, que ya no tenía ganas de escribir, que fue una piltrafa de final y que la historia era demasiado buena para que __**yo**__ (cabe acotar, la autora) decidiese terminarle así. Me remito mis comentarios hacia ustedes porque no tengo pensado caer en el ni en el __**Wank**__, ni en la prepotencia. Para ustedes (famélicos que no tienden a soportar finales abiertos). Aquí está el tan mentado epílogo. _

_N.a 2: Para todos los demás, que a pesar de caerles semi-bien la historia, deseaban un final feliz, no puedo hacer nada, más... la historia así era. Y decirles que, a pesar de haber odiado escribir esta historia con todo mi corazón, la terminé amando, porque a pesar de sólo querer comprobar algo, cada capítulo distante y eterno que escribía, lo disfruté como cualquier otro. A todos ustedes que disfrutaron mi estilo 'mediocre' y 'poco desarrollado' de escribir, mis más sinceros agradecimientos y espero no decepcionarlos (del todo) con éste segundo final. _

_Si nos vemos en otra historia, pues ¡Hasta pronto! Si hasta aquí llegamos. ¡Hasta nunca! _

_Atentamente. Liuny. _

_Adv: Ergh… todavía sigue el ultra!supa!__**(w)angst**__, y también, un __**OoC**__ness, un poco chocante, pero weee… _

**Capítulo 9:**

**EXORDIO:**

"_Y ahora, camino sólo, ciego; esperándote. Ahora, no deseo moverme, vivo atascado entre sueños nebulosos. Montones de colores entremezclados, enrollándose en el turbulento negro que son mis esperanzas rotas."_

**Epílogo:**

Era sólo un cuchitril bastante abandonado, o tal vez la luz de la noche lo hacía ver austero. Allí, sin más que una mesa y una cama, desecha. Descansaba un papel que jamás podría olvidar, pero, que tampoco le apetecía recordar debatiéndose en dos caminos tan iguales. Sobre él, palabras someramente olvidadas, un anillo… rodeándolo todo, la penumbra insipiente

_**Tres semanas después de la batalla final:**_

— ¿Se recuperará?

— Todo su cuerpo está prácticamente sanado. Sus pulsaciones son normales, su magia está estabilizada…

— ¿Pero…? —Preguntó con voz turbia, apretando más la manos, fría y sin aparente vida que sostenía.

— Suponemos que no quiere despertar —Soltó con miedo…, sentía que aquellos fieros ojos azulejos se lo iban a devorar sin piedad.

— ¡Mentira¡¿Por qué _demonios_ no iba a querer despertar!? —Gritó exasperado el otro interlocutor de aquel lugar. ¡A la mierda con todo¡TODOS ELLOS ERAN UNOS MALDITOS INCOMPETENTES!

— Cálmate —Le pidió una voz queda y maltratada—. Además —Le retó sin fuerzas, a sapiencias de no poder cambiar su comportamiento explosivo—. Estás en un hospital —Al ver que iba a seguir detractando contra el pobre de turno, le miró amenazante. Ron aspiró tratando de tranquilizarse. Sabía que su novia acabaría por cachetearlo si seguía en esas—. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? Comprenderá que simplemente quedarnos sin hacer nada, es algo frustrante…

— Pues, lamento mucho decirlo, pero, no hay nada más que hacer…

— ¡COMO QUE NO HAY NADA MÁS QUE HACER MEQUETREFE¡DEBERÍAS ESTAR AGRADECIDO MALDITO¡ASÍ TAN TRANQUILOTE NOS…!

— ¡Ronald Bil…!

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Se escuchó una exhalación ronca y desubicada. Hermione y Ronald voltearon a ver al ser que descansaba amarrado a una cama sin moverse desde hacía tanto tiempo. La mujer atrapó también con su otra mano, el miembro ahora con un poco más de fuerza, que anteriormente sostenía. Se encontraron de nuevo con sus deslumbrantes ojos verde esmeraldas, su cabello despeinado, y su cicatriz en forma en forma de rayo que jamás desaparecería y que lo marcaría eternamente como 'el-niño-que-vivió'—.

— Harry… —Llamaron al unísono las dos partes restantes del aún más famoso trío de oro.

— ¿Dónde…?

— ¡¿Nos recuerdas?!

— Hermione —Respondió aún en el mismo tono desvalido. Alzando su mano no sostenida para acariciarle la mejilla a su amiga que comenzaba a llorar cual magdalena. Su mano derecha, aquella con la cual había mandado la terrible maldición asesina luego de haber destruido al más terrible de los magos oscuros de la historia, era la única herida visible que aún quedaba, vendada, escondida a los ojos de extraños. En dónde nacía y moría su historia…

1

**¡El mundo mágico de fiesta! **

"_El definitivo salvador del mundo mágico, nuestro preciado niño dorado, despierta por fin, luego de semanas de insoportable espera, por su delicado estado de salud…"_

Ayer por la tarde, mientras todos rezábamos por la salud del niño-que-vivió-y-venció. Despertó en la Clínica San Mugo. Los doctores alegan que está en perfecto estado de salud, y que, dentro de poco estará rondando las calles como cualquier persona normal. A pesar de querer escuchar algunas palabras de nuestro famoso ídolo, Harry Potter, los aurores que custodiaban San Mugo, ante la inesperada salida, habían creado una cadena humana, evitando así, cualquier contacto, no-deseado, por parte del joven Potter…

Harry bufó incrédulo botando el profeta al suelo, no sólo por toda la sarta de estupideces que decía, sino también por quién había escrito el artículo. _Rita Skeeter… _Observó con desgana el balcón de su casa. Estaba sólo, y no porque _no tuviese a nadie _sino es que, había rogado casi al punto del melodramático llanto a sus amigos, que le dejaran pensar en total soledad cobijado por las paredes de su refugio, el cual, era su casa. Sonrió con nostalgia al ver todas las cosas, no era muy grande, ni muy chico, el espacio exacto para él y toda su vida.

Ausente, y aún sin poder creérselo, estando de pie allí, sin voldemort, o alguna amenaza que le declarara peligro a su vida; pasaba las manos por las paredes como haciéndole saber a aquellas paredes sin aparente vida que había regresado, y ahora nada o casi nada podía sacarle de allí. Sonrió con aire de tristeza y timidez a la nada, o tal vez al sol que moría en el ventanal de su cuarto.

Se recostó en el marco de la ventana para observar el dichoso paraíso que era la majestuosa cuidad de Londres. Millones y millones de inacabables de construcciones, rodeándoles y destruyendo el casi perfecto atardecer que se perdía refractándose entre las edificaciones. Por inercia y sin ningún motivo en especial miró a su derecha. Una sonrisa irónica bailoteó por sus labios, por más que quiso reprimirse y autocensurarse los pensamientos llegaron inclementes:

¿Estaría muerto¿Habría sido atrapado aún a pesar de no haber cometido ningún crimen¿Seguiría pensando en él¿Debía seguir creyendo en su promesa que a cada segundo se desvanecía en un pedazo inconexo y doloroso de su pasado?

2

Había vencido a Voldemort, ningún mortífago tenía los suficientes cojones como para acercársele directamente, y sus enemigos más peligrosos en potencia, como lo eran, Lucius Malfoy, enardecido por el placer de la guerra, y Bellatrix Lestrange, ensordecida y cegada por un amor platónico, obsesivo y destructivo, estaban descansando en su propio infierno. No iba a dejar que un "don nadie" de quién no recordaba correctamente su cara, le jodiese la existencia.

_Sigue diciéndote eso, Harry. Tal vez no recuerdes su cara, pero, lo haces con todas sus acciones. _

Reviró los ojos y abriendo de mala gana la primera gaveta de su escritorio, lanzó el último recuerdo de su primer y por caprichos de la vida, último amor.

3

Se había decantado de forma incongruente por la medimagia. No quería saber nada del ministerio, y definitivamente no quería saber nada ni de magos oscuros, ni caza de seres oscuros, ni nada que tuviera algún correlativo con el adjetivo 'oscuro' 'negro' o afines. Así que, nada mejor para su maltrecha existencia que verse rodeado de nacimientos y niños, porque, allá era dónde planeaba dirigirse a futuro. Mientras estudiaba su agotadora carrera, cumplía su más acérrima fantasía y había decido por el _bien _del equipo de Inglaterra (más bien por el manager de éste), aceptar ser el buscador de dicho.

Hermione había terminado yéndose por la diplomacia. Ya la tenían en la mira decenas de ministerios exteriores, incluido el de su patria, por supuesto, pero ella hacía oídos sordos a todos los rumores (no-tan-rumores) que corrían. Cada vez que un reportero lograba cacharla, respondía como siempre_. Estoy en segundo semestre¡Por Merlín! Aún soy demasiada inexperta…_, y con esto, agarraba a Harry o a Ron (quiénes eran los únicos que usualmente le acompañaban, para molestia de la mayoría de la población masculina de Inglaterra [y algunas féminas, también sin contar con el hecho de que Ron, era su prometido oficial), y se iba de allí con andar molesto, mientras que los otros dos, se dejaban arrastrar con rostros resignados.

Ron, había decidido botar la casa por la ventana y entrar así en la academia de aurores, junto con muchos de los hombres y mujeres que les habían acompañado a lo largo de la angustiante guerra. Y por fin había obtenido su tan añorada fama, Harry siempre le diría a su pecoso amigo con saña: "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas". Había aprendido su lección, y lo había admitido con arrepentimiento y vergüenza, no era divertida ni útil. Y decidió hacer un juramento a voces, diciendo que jamás volvería a envidiar nada que Harry consiguiese. Obviamente había fallado en el proceso…, pero, cuando menos, las peleas duraban poco tiempo. Le había propuesto matrimonio a Hermione, y ésta había aceptado, cuando terminaran sus carreras y estuvieran un poco asentados, lo harían. Por ahora, sólo vivían en _concubinato_…

Harry sólo alzaba una ceja, cuando le tocaban el timbre a altas horas de la noche, descubriendo a su amigo, alegando que Hermione era una exagerada _por cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho en ese momento _y le había botado de la casa. El de ojos verdes sólo bufaba irónico y le preguntaba¿qué para que quería el acta de matrimonio si ya hasta de _su _casa lo botaba?

4

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Gritaron todos a la misma vez mientras que Harry apagaba 19 velas que estaban sobre el inmenso pastel que había hecho la Señora Weasley, los gemelos sonrieron macabros al ver como todo el mundo era embarrado de torta, debido a las velas que explotaron al ser sopladas. Luego de darse a la fuga, por miedo a que su madre les matara (y aún así fueron atrapados) confesaron que tenían el pastel _de verdad _a buen recaudo, Todos; lo único que hicieron fue reír de buena gana y comer de si mismos, el montón de merengue que era lo que tenían por pastel.

Ese día no había pensado en nada triste. Sólo había tenido regalos, sonrisa y abrazos sinceros de sus allegados quiénes les deseaban lo mejor del mundo llenándole de regalos (unos más útiles que otros). Pero aún así hinchando su corazón de efervescente alegría.

Había disfrutado un montón su primera fiesta de cumpleaños, las canciones infantiles, los juegos de 'ponle la cola al burro', o 'el hula-hula', las payasitas que animaban la fiesta, el parque adaptado a personas 'adultas' _made by_ Hermione, los hot-dogs, los globos con formas, los algodones de azúcar, el revolcarse en la tierra como un niño pequeño. Es más, hasta se había reído junto con todo el mundo, cuando le pintaron una nubecita y un arco iris en la mejilla cuando llegó al lugar de la reunión. Por supuesto que, a las cuatro de la tarde, entró el alcohol y la 'madurez' al lugar, para disfrutar aún más del día. Un día inolvidable que quedaría plasmado en todas las mentes que asistieron y en las cintas de video que habían gravado todo.

Recordaba especialmente como Ron se había echado una matada de padre y señor nuestro, cuando, borracho hasta la médula, había decidido hacer el graciosito, y montándose en el tobogán, había volado hacia la tierra de nunca-jamás… Hermione sólo había dicho¡Que no cunda el pánico! Vamos doctor —Refiriéndose a Harry—. Allí tiene a su primer paciente. Y todos habían estallado en risas maniáticas y ebrias. Sí, un día lleno de momentos Kodak's y experiencias inolvidables.

5

Despidió con un beso, un abrazo y un emotivo 'gracias', a Hermione (que era la única que quedaba cuerda, ya que Ron estaba en una silla con un improvisado vendaje en la cabeza, comenzando a caer en la resaca.

— ¡Nos vemos! —Había dicho ella un poco alebrestada por el alcohol, mientras se desvanecía en la puerta del lugar. Sonrió despidiéndole hasta que no hubo más nadie. Cerró con llave el salón de fiesta que había alquilado, y se metió el manojo que le había cedido la compañía en el bolsillo. Eran las tres de la mañana, y aún tenía pensado hacer una última cosa, antes de seguir con su vida.

6

**James Potter y Lily Potter**

_Que sus almas descansen en paz y sosiego en el cielo._

**Sirius O. Black**

_Tenías razón, no te arrugaste, Moony. _

_¡Siempre te recordaremos! Tus fans._

_Descansa en paz, hermano, padre y amigo. Tus 'ahijados'. _

**Remus J. Lupin**

_¡Bienvenido al otro mundo, lobito! Sirius, James y Lily. _

_Siempre serás el mejor profesor de DCLAO, Hogwarts._

_Un hasta luego¡Pronto nos veremos! _

**Peter Pettegrew**

_¡Awww¡Nuestro pequeño, Pette! Sirius y James_

_Merodeadores por siempre. _

_En memoria de tus amigos y enemigos, porque el perdón es necesario._

Harry sonrió al ver las tumbas, así mismo miró el mapa del merodeador, habían utilizado un hechizo parecido a como funcionaba el mapa con las voces de sus creadores para crear los epitafios de los Merodeadores, hasta el de Peter, porque, él también fue un merodeador.

Un poco más allá, en un inmenso y orlado Mausoleo, rezaba con insignia de oro:

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.**

_Apócrifo final, In memoriam póstuma_

_R.I.P_

Eran muchas las vidas que se había llevado la guerra. Suspiró volviendo la vista hacia donde estaba su espalda, encontrándose con nada en especial.

Estuvo un rato en la compañía de todas presencias muertas y sobrecogedoras del cementerio. No sentía ni felicidad ni tristeza, suspiró sintiendo que era hora de partir. Había dejado sus pensamientos volar, esperando que llegaran a los oídos correctos, se colocó de cuclillas, y frente a las tumbas de sus padres, hizo arder un pequeño papel arrugado y desgastado. Se levantó, alisándose la ropa, manía que seguramente había conseguido de Draco sin siquiera darse cuenta. Se estiró con pereza, cuando escuchó que alguien más iba entre las sombras.

Observó alucinado como alguien dejaba un hermoso ramo de calas blancas en una tumba no tan alejada de allí. En la seguridad de la noche sus miradas se encontraron. El misterioso ser sonrió en una avistada fugaz, y luego de una corta reverencia, se acercó hacía dónde estaba Harry, con paso tranquilo y con ese porte que se le hacía irreverentemente conocido.

— Feliz cumpleaños… —Le susurró en el oído el desconocido dejándole un sentimiento de abatimiento y una suave caricia en su mejilla. Sin poder evitarlo, le sostuvo por el brazo antes que pudiera seguir caminando.

— Draco…

— Harry...

— Mi cumpleaños fue ayer —Le criticó molesto. Y con estas palabras se auguraba un nuevo comienzo.

Mientras que el destino parecía comenzar a recomponer las cosas, poco a poco y dolorosamente, una frase se agregaba al último epitafio.

**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Y dictando en pictogramas in entendibles a terceros ojos seguía en justa medida el bajo relieve, en parsel, haciéndole honor y gloria a todo lo que no se debía olvidar

Descansa en Paz, mi otro yo... nunca serás olvidado...

**¡Fin!**

_Ahora sí, XD imagínense todo lo que quieran después de allí. ¡Espero que les haya gustado aunque lo dudo…. En fin ¡Suerte a todos! _


End file.
